


rendezvous

by lustsicks



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Asphyxiation, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Friends With Benefits, Light Spanking, M/M, Mild Degradation, Porn With Plot, Renjun's in a frat, Semi-Public Sex, Top Renjun, donghyuck's a brat, everyone suffers bc of renhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 05:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lustsicks/pseuds/lustsicks
Summary: “Think of it as a hobby,” Donghyuck had said one afternoon while they were walking along campus, slurping obnoxiously at his coffee. “Fun, a way to relieve stress and no actual commitment, we can quit at any time it becomes boring.” Renjun had liked the idea of that, no commitment just fun (and a ton of orgasms impending.)





	rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> um listen, this is explicit like i'm not even gonna lie to u im just like "hdhjs r u ok mel" am i ok? not sure but i'm here to deliver top renjun for all my dom/top renjun enthusiast out there<3  
> i have to stop this "it's been 6 months guess ill post again" trend bc i have so much to say (clearly since i wrote 3 whole smut scenes in this 20k fic + more)  
> btw happy birthday to my favorite baby boy <3 haechan, donghyuck, full sun <3 hope he's happy and well and reunited w dream soon (crying)
> 
> ok title stolen from sikk ;__; pls be kind, i havent written smut since exo days and that's been a while ;; lmao ok leggo
> 
> [ my twitter ](https://twitter.com/iustsick) ♡

“ _Slow_ ,” Renjun instructs with a piercing gaze set on the way Donghyuck lowers himself on his condom covered length. He tosses the lube to the side and blindly cleans his fingers on his sheets, which had been inside Donghyuck only moments ago.

Donghyuck, the ever-eager student, slides down a bit more quickly than Renjun had instructed. His legs bend and rest on Renjun’s sides, he hums and turns expected eyes to the boy beneath him. Renjun bites his bottom lip, eyes rolling at the smirk on Donghyuck’s bruised lips _. Of course,_ Renjun thinks, _I’ll have to fix that._ Donghyuck hums once more, almost in agreement towards Renjun’s thought process; Renjun already knows that this will someday drive him insane. The likeness of their bodies becoming in tune to one another, if the unconscious reactions meet in the middle, Renjun can only imagine how soul defining it would be to speak words of silence through thrusts and moans.

It’s what Renjun has always wanted with a fuck buddy. Growing accustomed to one another’s body first, reacting to the places his fingers scrape along, memorizing the pattern of kisses and the trail of spit one another’s tongue leaves behind first. Renjun has to learn how Donghyuck likes to be touched, they both have to partner up to create a universal language between them first. A language that only Renjun has the ability to read and one that Donghyuck responds to in gasps and whines.

“I’m going slow,” Donghyuck, having read the look on Renjun’s expression, sits on his lap with Renjun’s cock buried inside of him. He wiggles his brows, gently moving his hips the tiniest bit for Renjun to react to. “I’ve seen porn countless of times.”

“Then you should know you’re doing it _wrong_ ,” Renjun mutters, hands skidding down Donghyuck’s back and coming over to rest on his hips. “Most of the porn out there are just guys ramming into one another with no foreplay or rhythm.”

“ _Oh,_ ” Donghyuck sarcastically teases with an amused look in his eyes. He spreads his hands along Renjun’s bare chest, sliding his right hand down so he can trace the ink of Renjun’s tattoo. It’s a rocket ship blasting off with smoke at the bottom. It takes up his entire rib cage and leaves behind a beautiful contrast of pale skin and dark ink. “You’ve fucked a few people and suddenly you’re an expert.”

“No,” Renjun slides one hand across Donghyuck’s stomach, barely grazing his cock that twitches amongst the slightest touch, he smiles. “But I did learn a few things when I last fucked them,” He slides his hand up, pushing his finger into the crack between Donghyuck’s side, just below his armpit. He tucks his hand there, his thumb extending to teasingly brush across Donghyuck’s nipple, he repeats. “Do you like that?”

Donghyuck stares down at him, a slow nod on his head. “Yeah,” He voices, his tone is breathy and slow.

It was Donghyuck’s first time. Apart from sucking a few dicks in high school or getting eaten out by Mark at home while his parents slept next door, Donghyuck was a virgin. Renjun was not, he knew a lot more, had both fucked and been fucked. Renjun had practiced with him, yet he was in no way to be considered a pro at this. He was clumsy when he stretched Donghyuck, he was nervous and that was enough to let Donghyuck know that they were both still learning. Renjun was good at picking up things quickly though, he took notes on what made Donghyuck shiver and what made him whine. He had the patience for someone as impatient as Donghyuck.

Renjun fixes the pillow comfortably behind his neck, giving him the slightest leverage to stare up at Donghyuck. He circles the rim of his nipple again, this time removing his tucked hand and pinching at the sensitive nub in curiosity. Donghyuck unconsciously jerks forward a bit on Renjun’s dick, grinding down for the first time and experiencing a new wave of arousal. It’s like a chain reaction; Renjun reaches up and pinches both of his nipples at the same time, Donghyuck grinds back on his dick before he can realize and then his legs move forward, knees coming up to Renjun’s chest as he tries to clamp his thighs shut from pleasure.

Renjun notices and instantly drops his hands. He moves them to slip in between Donghyuck’s clamped thighs and slowly begins to pull them apart. Donghyuck’s knees hit the bed sheets again, embarrassment slowly written along his cheeks, but Renjun doesn’t tease him. Donghyuck is exploring, he’s learning and Renjun is learning with him. There’s things Renjun has never tried that he’s only _dreamt_ of doing. There’s certain angles Renjun desires to fuck him in, certain kinks he wants to try out and he hopes Donghyuck will allow him to explore too.

“Try,” Renjun finally gives him the go, sliding his hands to settle on Donghyuck’s waist comfortably. No more teasing. “Fuck me how it makes you feel good,” He isn’t necessarily trying to dirty talk; he’s just being blunt. Still Donghyuck whimpers at the words, a clear indication of his gushful arousal that awaits to be appeased.

Donghyuck licks his dry lips and moves. He raises slowly on his knees, careful not to go completely high and have Renjun’s length slip out. He sinks back down after a few moments, eyes staring at Renjun for approval, but the other boy remains neutral. Donghyuck does it again and _again, again, again,_ until he’s picked up speed and he’s bouncing. It’s sloppy, Renjun’s dick slips out of his ass a handful of times, but Renjun always grabs the base and slips back in with ease. By the sixth time, Renjun stops his hips from moving and Donghyuck stares down at him in worry. Renjun thumbs his hip softly to let him know to remain still as his eyes shoot a sharp look, Donghyuck waits for the next order.

He bites his lip and Renjun’s thumb instantly flies upwards to pull his lip away, “There’s no rhythm,” Renjun states the obvious. “You’re trying to get off, but you can’t.”

“No shit,” Donghyuck snaps, cheeks a vibrant rosy shade from being called a bad fuckee.

Renjun slaps the side of his thigh for the curse word. Perhaps he had done it a bit too roughly because Donghyuck gasps from surprise. His sharp intake and the twitch of his thighs don’t go unnoticed by Renjun; he makes a mental note of the kink for later use. Renjun’s palms spread along Donghyuck’s ass cheeks so he can gently push Donghyuck forward a bit. His cock slides out of Donghyuck, the other boy takes the hint and braces his hands on the headboard, stabilizing himself on his knees. His chest rises and falls in Renjun’s face, his cock grazing along Renjun’s stomach. The hot skin makes him twitch, Renjun smirks down at his cock with a knowing look. Renjun fixes himself under Donghyuck, placing his left hand on Donghyuck’s hip as the other one reaches down to align his cock into Donghyuck’s hole.

Renjun gets comfortable and grips Donghyuck’s waist before he begins to thrust his hips upwards into the boy above him. Donghyuck looks down at him from the headboard, mouth parted as his breathing picks up. Renjun let's one of his hands snake downwards towards Donghyuck’s ass. He presses his fingers into the soft skin and smirks when Donghyuck’s entire face begins to flush with color. He looks up into the other boy’s eyes as he pulls his hand back to lightly smack Donghyuck’s ass. Renjun waits for a reaction, not a moment later does Donghyuck moan above him, cock twitching between them. He grips the headboard, eyes trained on the white walls as Renjun continues his slow thrusts, gradually picking up speed each time he fucks into him.

Another unexpected smack landing on his butt cheek has Donghyuck gasping, “Is that okay?” Renjun looks up at him with a sincere look in his eyes, referring to the light spanking.

Donghyuck nods his head, eagerly. “It’s okay,” He breaths out in desire.

Renjun’s smiles before pressing his mouth to Donghyuck’s neck. He licks along the flesh and lightly nips at the skin, enjoying the way Donghyuck whines lightly from the sensitive skin. He rubs his hand on Donghyuck’s butt cheeks, pressing his fingers into the plush skin to spread for more space. He fucks upward with determination, a bit faster and harder, enjoying the sounds of their skin compacting against one another. He pulls his face away from Donghyuck’s neck, clenching his jaw and enjoying the blissed look in Donghyuck’s eyes.

“Drop your hands,” Renjun’s voice is scarily attractive, a grunt slipping from his lips. Donghyuck drops his hands from the headboard and falls on his forearms. Their faces are merely inches away from one another.  “Does this feel good?”

His words ghost along Donghyuck’s lips, but their lips never meet. “Yes,” Donghyuck’s voice is soft, eyes falling almost shut as he lets Renjun fuck up into him over and over again, fast and slow, hard and gentle.

Donghyuck’s face falls forward, their chests completely meeting. He presses his face into the crook of Renjun’s neck in a needy manner, sucking marks there and moaning into Renjun’s neck for more. His cock twitches, sandwiched h between them and gaining friction from their bodies; it isn’t long before he becomes desperate. Renjun stops his hard thrusts, instead grabbing Donghyuck’s hips and pushing him down fully onto his cock. With a tight grip on Donghyuck’s hips, Renjun forces him to move in circular motions, front and back in a grind. Donghyuck enjoys it; his moans become more frantic and when Renjun release his hips, he creates his own pattern.

“Like this?” Donghyuck replies breathlessly into his neck, grinding his ass forward and back, his cock trapped between their toned stomachs. “Am I doing okay?” His voice is small, sultry and desperate for approval.

Renjun’s spreads his fingers slightly and pulls his hand a bit back, he comes forward quickly and lands another light slap to Donghyuck’s ass. “You’re doing good, _so_ good.” He praises, his tone dropping a couple octaves.

“Renjun,” Donghyuck whines into his neck, mouthing along the salty skin and making sure to leave his marks.

He rises and Renjun meets him halfway to fuck into him, strategically hitting the perfect spot that makes Donghyuck moan with his eyes closed. “Just like that,” Renjun hotly replies, knuckles turning white as he grips Donghyuck’s hips.

Donghyuck moans, hips moving faster in desperation as the headboard hits louder against the wall. He reaches for Renjun’s right hand, the one that has a tattoo of two snakes tangled within one another on his forearm. He presses it between their body and towards his chest, Renjun takes the hint. With the little space between them, he slides his hand in and toys with Donghyuck’s nipple, encouraging him to fuck himself harder and faster on his cock.

Renjun smacks his palm against Donghyuck’s ass again, a bit stronger that Donghyuck whines desperately for him to do it again. So, he does; _smack smack smack_ until Donghyuck is shaking and losing control of his own strict rhythm.

“You ride me so well, kitten.” Renjun smirks, tone shameless and sultry. He can’t help but enjoy the way Donghyuck moves along his cock; up and down, back and forth like this is the only thing he knows.

Donghyuck whines once more at the pet name, another mental note that Renjun tucks in the back of his mind for later use against the devil. “So _good_ ,” Donghyuck drunkenly mumbles against his skin, moving with fervor.

“You like that?” Renjun tease because he’s enjoying having Donghyuck turn into a mess above him just as much as he enjoys fucking into him. His ego doesn’t let him rest either, he’s beaming at the thought of being the only man to ever fuck Donghyuck this good on the first time.

Donghyuck nods his head, mouth clamped shut as he never fails to continue and move.

Renjun softly laughs at him, “Use your words, Donghyuck.” He reaches up slightly to tug at his hair, hips snapping upwards just in time to meet Donghyuck’s downward movement. “Do you like that?”

“Yes,” Donghyuck sings a mantra for him, a praise of how well Renjun has made him feral, he only smirks wider as he fucks up into Donghyuck harder.

“Good,” Renjun smiles as the bed of his fingers dig into a tan plush butt cheek, trying their best to leave an imprint.

Renjun had thought it would be difficult to tell when Donghyuck was close, but he comes to find that it’s fairly easy. Donghyuck’s thighs shake a bit, twitch and try to close in on him, but Renjun slides his hands down his thighs to keep him locked in place. Donghyuck, a sweaty mess, emerges from where he was marking his neck with a needy expression on his features. He sits up on Renjun, staring down at him with desperation to release, so Renjun reaches between them and grabs his cock. Donghyuck moves his lower half, grinding down harshly onto Renjun. The other boy rubs the head of his cock, staring at the way Donghyuck bares his neck and focuses his gaze on the ceiling.

His cheeks are flushed a pretty red against tan skin, he toys with his own nipples. Renjun growls, _how fucking pretty_ , he thinks as he saves the mental image of Donghyuck’s beginnings of his downfall on his lap. Renjun flicks his wrist fast, grinding upwards at the same rate Donghyuck grinds downwards. They’re sweating, the heat in the room clouding around them and suffocating the air. Renjun watches him, watches the veins on Donghyuck’s neck prod as he releases a high-pitched moan. Just as Renjun digs his thumb into the head one last time, Donghyuck jolts on his lap, curling as his muscles tense and flex from the pressures of an orgasm.

Renjun doesn’t see it—too focused on the pretty expression of bliss on Donghyuck’s face—but he feels Donghyuck’s come paint streaks along his stomach, pooling. Donghyuck tightens, tenses above him, and engulfs around Renjun tightly. In the moment of closeness, Renjun finishes inside of Donghyuck and into the condom. He can’t help the long groan that leaves his lips and the twitch of his muscles either. Donghyuck, still in his haze, manages to smirk through it a bit too smugly. Renjun playfully nips at his fingers when Donghyuck passes them down his face, enjoying the sensitive moan and the rise of goosebumps that the other boy showcases.

They only last a moment, staring down at one another and gathering their breathes and thoughts. Donghyuck is still sitting on Renjun’s cock, a lazy look in his eyes. “How was that for losing your virginity?” Renjun inquires, hair fanning out along his pillows.

Donghyuck looks down at the pool of come on Renjun’s toned stomach, he chuckles. “Could have been better…” He teases, lifting himself off of Renjun and feeling oddly empty when his cock slips out.

He flips himself over and Renjun watches as he stretches out besides him on the bed. “There’s still so much we need to learn about each other,” Renjun shrugs his shoulders, turning his head to look into the other boy’s dilating eyes.

Donghyuck hums in agreement, “Well considering that was the first time I’ve ever been fucked—“ Renjun rolls his eyes at the wording, “—it went well.” He sat up on his bottom, standing to gather his clothes.

Renjun watched as Donghyuck stumbled to find a balance, knees still a little weak and fingerprints still fresh on his butt cheeks. “You’re real bratty, you know,” Renjun snorts when Donghyuck tries to walk as precise as he can after being fucked.

“That’s a kink, _you know_ ,” Donghyuck remarks in a similar tone as he grabs tissues and tosses them blindly to the bed where Renjun sits in filth.

“I have it,” Renjun boldly acclaims and Donghyuck refuses to turn back and look at him.

One reason being because he’s blushing, and two because he knows Renjun is probably smirking, cock soft and come on his body. The thought is oddly turning Donghyuck on again, he quickly tries to find his clothes.

“Similar to your spanking kink—“ Donghyuck whips around quickly to meet the brazen eyes of Renjun. “Am I wrong?” Renjun attacks in an innocent manner, the beginning of laughter bubbling in his throat.

Donghyuck purses his lips at him, watching as Renjun sits up and cleans himself of Donghyuck’s come. “I like you better when you’re fucking me,” He playfully snaps back at the other boy.

Renjun shrugs his shoulder, “Don’t we all.” He muses, _always with something to retort,_ Donghyuck thinks to himself.

Donghyuck slips on his shirt, bending over to pick up his underwear when he feels Renjun, still naked, press his soft cock to his sore ass. Donghyuck strands up straight but remains still as Renjun places his hands on his hips. He’s clean from the mess of earlier activities, condom gone, only skin against skin. Donghyuck sighs, eyes falling shut as he feels Renjun lightly bite his shoulder, running his tongue along the mark. The hair on his skin rises just as Renjun’s hand slides up and under his shirt to explore the smooth skin of his tummy.

“I had fun today, Donghyuck,” Renjun confesses into his ear, leaving the words there so he can suck a mark just right under.

Donghyuck nods his head slowly, “I had fun too.” He licks his dry lips, swallowing sharply at the thought of exploring more with Renjun soon.

“When are you free next?” Renjun tongues at the salty skin of his neck, pressing their lower halves more into each other.

Donghyuck wants to desperately reply with ‘ _right now’_ but he has a History paper to right on the Spanish-American war in addition to a test to study for. He bites his lip, “Next Tuesday?”

Renjun hums his head in agreement, nipping at his neck before pulling back. “I have Chapter at six for my frat, but we can meet after.”

Donghyuck nods and slips on his underwear, going on a hunt for his jeans. Once he’s located them, he pulls them on quickly, slipping the button into the hole and zipping them. When he turns around, Renjun is shirtless with his university sweats on, a pleased expression on his features. Donghyuck tries not to think about how Renjun is commando in his sweats, he avoids the outline of the other boy’s cock because everything is screaming that they start up a second round of sex.

Renjun leads Donghyuck out his bedroom, automatically meeting eyes with his roommates, Jeno and Yukhei. Donghyuck flushes and Renjun unconsciously stands in front of him, blocking the boy from his roommate’s prying eyes.

“Didn't know you guys were home,” Renjun calls out in a sheepish manner, that doesn’t quite sound as convincing.

Yukhei rolls his eyes at the act, “Renjun, this is getting old, you know our schedules.” He smirks and stretches himself out on the couch, getting a look at Donghyuck who’s still trying to hide himself behind Renjun. “Didn’t expect to see you in our suite _again,_ Donghyuck.”

Donghyuck clears his throat and steps a bit to the side to look at them, “Yeah, me either…” His cheeks are flushed and Renjun finds he quite likes the look on him.

Jeno looks like he has something on the tip of his tongue, but Renjun gives him a pointed look. “I’ll take you to the door,” Renjun whispers between Donghyuck and him, ignoring his roommates’ knowing eyes.

“Renjun,” Jeno calls out, throwing a shirt at him shortly after. “Be decent if you’re going outside.” His tone is motherly as Renjun slips on the shirt.

Donghyuck follows, waving goodbye at Yukhei and Jeno when they obnoxiously yell bye at him on his way out. “Please tell me you didn’t plan that,” Donghyuck hisses quietly between them.

“I swear I didn’t, I thought they would be at the gym.” Renjun chuckles and swings his suite door open, leading Donghyuck down the halls of the suite.

Renjun presses his card on the sensory pad that opens the door to get into his unit. He smiles at Donghyuck as they slide through and pass the common area, as well as other residents, including the desk where his BIG is eyeing them. Renjun wiggles his brows at his BIG, Guanheng, who also happens to work at the front desk of Renjun’s on campus apartment. Guanheng rolls his eyes at Renjun before sending Donghyuck a friendly smile as they pass the main desk of the unit.

Renjun stops at the door, “I would walk you to your apartment, but I didn’t bring any shoes.” They both stare down at his bare feet, Donghyuck snorts.

“It’s fine, I drove my car here.” Donghyuck digs into the pockets of his jeans, pulling out his keys and wiggling them in front of Renjun.

“A waste of gas,” Renjun jokes.

“I'm not walking across campus after I’ve just been fucked,” Donghyuck snarks back in a playful tone, Renjun smirks at his words. “That’s a rule somewhere.”

“Brat,” Renjun muses and Donghyuck bites his lip at the word. Renjun looks beyond him and through the glass doors, noticing how late it is. “I’ll see you later, Donghyuck.”

Donghyuck nods his head, “Cool, I’ll text you if I have any free time before Tuesday.” He smiles when Renjun nods his head.

Donghyuck doesn't linger and neither does Renjun. He heads back towards his side of the suite once Donghyuck has disappeared.

“Wrap it before you tap it,” Guanheng, with his feet propped on the desk, has a smug look on his face as he scrolls down his twitter timeline.

Renjun pushes at Guanheng’s feet, chuckling when the older boy quickly grasps his surrounding to stabilize himself. “I always do,” He smirks back at his Big.

“Not what Yangyang told me before,” Guanheng throws a pen from the desk at Renjun as he passes.

He dodges Guanheng’s assault, heading straight for the door. “I’ve never slept with Yangyang, you’re probably confusing me with Dejun.”

“Don’t forget, chapter meeting next Tuesday at six! Dress nice!” Guanheng calls after him and Renjun waves his hand blindly. He doesn’t bother to turn back and look at the other boy because Guanheng only texts him once a day to remind him about chapter meetings.

 

—

 

Renjun sets back on his short trip back to his apartment suite. The trip is less than five minutes, which means he hadn’t had much time to prepare himself for Yukhei and Jeno’s impending interrogation. He hadn’t even had time to articulate a defensive point. He knows his best friends are like vultures, especially Yukhei though he never does it intentionally.

The moment he slips inside the room, he aims to make a beeline towards his room. However, he finds that Yukhei and Jeno are already waiting for his return on the couch with curious eyes. They look like they have a lot to say, so Renjun prepares himself for whatever is to come.

“ _Donghyuck_?” Jeno inquires the moment Renjun has shut the door behind him. His tone sounds perplexed, Renjun tried his best not to get oversensitive.

Taking a seat on one of their loveseats, he stares back at his roommates that are sitting on the longer couch across of him. “I didn’t think he’d agree to come back either,” Renjun confesses.

“So, what is this?” Yukhei turns down the television with the remote, quickly discarding it along the couch to give Renjun his undivided attention. “I thought you didn’t fuck your friends.”

“I thought I didn’t either,” Renjun sounds just as confused as his best friends do. “Donghyuck just mentioned at Jungwoo’s party that he’s never had sex, so I offered and it just… _happened_.”

Jeno furrows his brows at Renjun, “Isn’t that your main rules though?” He begins counting on his fingers, “No fucking virgins, no fucking friends, no sleeping with someone more than once.”

It’s evidently not a question, Jeno knows Renjun better than anyone, yet Renjun still answers. “Yeah…”

“Wait you’re going to fuck him again?” The look of bewilderment on Yukhei’s face makes Renjun shift uncomfortably on the loveseat.

He didn’t intend on this conversation on becoming an interrogation. Jeno and Yukhei are always blunt, they’ve established that kind of friendship the moment they decided to become best friends. Renjun is comfortable with a lot of things with the two. Talking about how he’s seeing the same person, especially in front of Jeno, is quite uncomfortable for him, he comes to find.

“Yeah,” He repeats again, awkwardly. “It’s just purely sex though,” He clears his throat when Jeno’s eyes continue to bore holes into him.

Yukhei nods in understanding, “Donghyuck is hot, I don’t blame you for wanting to pipe him down multiple times.” He turns back to the television, leaning down to rest his head in Jeno’s lap.

Jeno stares back at Renjun, “I guess same.”

Renjun furrows his brows at the words. Maybe he’s reading far too into it, but Jeno sounds almost upset and that’s enough to make Renjun tense up. “You’re judging me, Jeno.”

“No, I’m not.”

“Yes, yes you are.”

“I’m not!” Jeno replies in a defensive tone, “I just think it’s odd that after having these rules for so long, you decide to break them all of a sudden.”

Yukhei picks up on the thick cloud surrounding the both of them, his eyes shift. “That is a bit weird,” He acknowledges Jeno’s side of the argument, “But Renjun can do what he wants, Jeno.”

“I'm only looking out for him,” Jeno replies in a defensive tone when Yukhei stares up at him with a raised brow.

“I know you are,” Yukhei acknowledges once more.

Renjun licked his dry lips, “I don’t know,” His voice comes out rushed and just as defensive. “I just felt like it would be fun and interesting to try something different.”

Yukhei nods his head, looking up at Jeno from his lap with a sharp look. “That’s valid,” Jeno says, turning back to the television, and that lets Renjun know the conversation is over.

It’s silent for a while before Yukhei clears his throat, “So uh…” The smirk on his face slowly widens. “Jaemin said Donghyuck gives pretty good blowjobs, can you attest to that, Huang?”

 

—

 

They had developed a bit of rules, only because Renjun thought they might need some after his awkward conversation with Jeno and Yukhei. The first one on the list was: no kissing. Kissing was too intimate, as if sex wasn’t already intimate enough, but Renjun still needed it to be a mutual understanding between them. The second one had been no hand holding or long touches (ex: cuddling) that gave others the impression that they were ‘dating.’ The third being that they don’t see other people during their arrangement. Renjun agreed not to sleep with anyone else in the time that he and Donghyuck were fuckbuddies. It was a respect thing, and they both concluded that trust and respect was something they needed if they were going to make this work.

The fourth rule had been, while yes, they were friends, their relationship should remain mainly physical. Friendship was still a good thing but bringing too many factors and emotions into the subject would only open doors for complexity. The fifth one that they had come up with stated that at any time someone was to fall in love or just become tired of fucking, they could call it off and the other person would agree without a question. The automatic agreement had given Renjun security that at any point, he could stop this and not have to worry about heartbroken messages or a clingy ex. Everything was to resume the way it was before, although it sounded a bit optimistic, Renjun believed it.

Donghyuck was a very relaxed person, aside from his boisterous personality. He had agreed to all terms and even encouraged a few of them, so Renjun knew that their agreement was nothing but casual. _“Think of it as a hobby,” Donghyuck had said one afternoon while they were walking along campus, slurping obnoxiously at his coffee. “Fun, a way to relieve stress and no actual commitment, we can quit at any time it becomes boring.”_ Renjun had liked the idea of that, no commitment just fun (and a ton of orgasms impending.)

“Am I going to regret this?” Donghyuck had asked, a grin on his lips as he stared back at Renjun with a dark twinkle in his eyes.

Renjun had smiled back, “Not at all…” He begun to push Donghyuck down on the bed with a teasing look. “Just like a hobby, remember? Short and fun.”

Donghyuck snorted, “Short and fun.” He repeated with a smirk as Renjun crawled above him, slowly.

“I ran track in high school you know,” He smiled back, gone sultry and eyes roaming down Donghyuck’s body that he caged in between his arms.

Donghyuck reached up and ran a rough hand through Renjun’s hair, catching the strands and pulling his head back only slightly. “Really?” He questioned in amusement “Well I played soccer.”

Renjun flipped them over, legs spread slightly open so Donghyuck could rest between them. The other boy used his elbows for support as half of his body weight rested on Renjun’s. Not a moment after their switched positions did Renjun’s naughty hands slide down the curve of his back, aiming for his butt. Donghyuck hummed as Renjun gripped his bottom in his hands through his sweats.

“Oh, really?” Renjun questioned as their eyes locked, keeping a safe distance between their lips. “Great, then you can keep up, kitty.” He thrusted upwards against Donghyuck’s hip bone.

Donghyuck bit his head and nodded in agreement as he grinded down. After that, that night was history.

 

—

 

“How’d you learn to suck dick so good?” Renjun hisses, head thrown back as his fingers thread through Donghyuck’s soft brown locks.

Donghyuck pulls off of his cock, licking at the underside of the length. Renjun stares down at his cock practically against Donghyuck’s entire face, he groans at the sight. Donghyuck only sends him a sultry look, tucking his tongue under the head of Renjun’s dick and lightly grazing his teeth along the flushed skin of the head. Renjun wishes he was recording this, but the sight of Donghyuck with his tongue teasing his cock is distinct enough to remain in his memory forever.

“High school locker room,” Donghyuck mentions without shame, moving his tongue and pressing it flash against the side of the head, lips pursing to mouth and suck on the skin.

Renjun only watches in bliss, a soft moan slipping past his lips as Donghyuck stares back up at him with fluttering lashes and plump, pink lips. “ _God,_ ” He sighs out when Donghyuck pulls back to kiss the side of his cock.

“Sorry, my name is Donghyuck Lee.” He replies cheekily with a smirk, sliding his lips further down to the base. “Jaemin and I used to experiment a lot back in the day too,” Donghyuck mentions.

Renjun takes the moment then to grab the base of his cock, lightly slapping it across Donghyuck’s cheeks and lips. “Thank you, Jaemin.” Renjun licks his lips, the thought of Donghyuck having sucked other people’s dicks being oddly arousing.

Donghyuck snorts and parts his lips once again for him. Renjun pushes his head back between red lips, slowly watching how full Donghyuck looks with Renjun’s cock in his mouth. He doesn’t stop, pushing his cock in further and further, hands finding Donghyuck’s hair once again in order to build for his bliss.

“You’re really fucking good at it.” He praises and Donghyuck hums, sliding further down the length, encouraged by the praise.

Donghyuck goes down pretty far, trying to relax his throat but Renjun, the asshole, thrusts a bit forward. Donghyuck gags, eyes brimming with tears and Renjun grips his hair tighter. His breath becomes uneven, the sound of his exhales gaining volume as Donghyuck pulls back slightly to suck around the length. His cheeks hollow attractively, and his hands brace themselves on Renjun’s thighs, keeping him from moving as much. Renjun’s stomach coils, he bites his lip as he stares down at Donghyuck, watching the way the other boy shoots a sharp look at him for moving. Renjun moans and remains still for Donghyuck, enjoying the way the boy controls him with a simple suck or flick of his tongue.

“I’m gonna come,” Renjun spreads his fingers through brown locks, loosening his grip just a bit.

Donghyuck rewards him by going down once again on his cock, letting the length fill his mouth. He goes further than he had before and Renjun tenses up when Donghyuck begins to shake his head slightly, gagging around his cock. Renjun can’t see his eyes anymore, but he feels the tightness of Donghyuck’s mouth engulfing him and the back of his throat against the head of his cock.

“Donghyuck,” Renjun breathlessly rushes out as one hand grips the couch until his fingertips turn white, he gets a hum in return. “Can I come on your face?” He heaves, voice going down an octave rather attractively.

Donghyuck pulls off of him, his own hand coming up to grab the base of Renjun’s cock. He licks at the head as if it were a treat, “You want to come on my face?” He innocently questions back.

“Shit,” Renjun moans at his question before he rapidly nods his head to let him know how much he _wants_ it. “Is that okay?”

Donghyuck moves his hand quickly on Renjun’s cock, up and down, up and down. His eyes darken as he stares up at him from the floor, knees bent under him and lips red. His mouth is slightly parted, tongue darting out as he briefly stops moving his hand on Renjun’s cock to smear the precum on around his head.

“Can you?” Donghyuck moans back with a smirk at how easy he’s gotten Renjun. “I _want_ you to come on my face,” He pulls his hand back to spit on it before gripping Renjun’s length.

His free hand slides down his own body and lands on his own lap, he roughly grinds his palm down. Renjun watches it, awestruck as Donghyuck jacks him off, spitting once more on his dick as he palms himself through his jeans. The sight is incredibly hot, Renjun’s not sure what to say other than curse at how sexy the other boy looks right now. He only grips the couch and fucks up into Donghyuck’s moving hand with urgency and accuracy.

Without much warning, Renjun’s toes curl as the muscles on his thighs tense. Donghyuck presses his tongue along the side of his head, waiting patiently for the come to spill into his mouth. On instinct he closes his eyes when Renjun’s expression twists, not a moment later does he feel the stripes hitting the back of his tongue, along the bridge of his nose and across his eyebrow. Donghyuck swallows around him once again, milking Renjun for everything he has and the other boy hisses at how _sensitive_ he feels all over.

“Fuck, Donghyuck, _fuck_.” Renjun pushes at his head softly, motioning Donghyuck to get off of him. He feels his muscles tense harder and a chorus of curses slip past his lips at how sensitive everything feels.

Donghyuck pulls off of his cock, a string of spit and come connected the head of Renjun’s cock to his lips. Renjun moans again when the linkage breaks, slapping along Donghyuck’s chin as he makes a show of swallowing the come and spit. Donghyuck wipes his chin with the back of his hand, a smirk on his lips as Renjun leans back on the couch with a heaving chest and a sated look in his eyes.

“I need to tell Yukhei,” Renjun laughs lightly as he catches his breath.

“About?” Donghyuck licks his lips, reaching a hand up to scoop the come off the bridge of his nose to lick up.

 

“That you give great fucking blowjobs.” Renjun smirks, laughing once again when Donghyuck slaps his thigh at the comment.

He laps at his finger, cleaning himself from any mess Renjun has made on him. “You’re welcome,” Donghyuck smirks before he leans down to teasingly lick at Renjun’s balls, licking a stripe and chuckling when Renjun’s cock twitches again.

Renjun runs his thumb along Donghyuck’s eyebrow, cleaning him from his come before popping the finger into his mouth for a taste. He hums, “Come here,” Renjun pats the couch.

Donghyuck stands, undoing the buttons of his jeans, but leaving them on as Renjun scoots down the couch to the room. He lays flat on the couch, watching as Renjun pulls up his pants after tucking his cock back in. Donghyuck has to say, he misses the sight of Renjun’s dick.

“You’re not going to fuck me?” Donghyuck whines, spreading his legs and letting Renjun settle between them.

“No,” Renjun hotly whispers in his ear, “You said your roommates would be back in fifteen minutes.” He scrapes his teeth along Donghyuck’s ear as he blindly reaches his hand down to his backpack to grab the emergency lube. He always keeps the item with him as of late because Donghyuck is a bit more adventurous that he had originally thought.

Donghyuck whines again, pushing his hips upwards for friction. “Who fucking cares, Mark and Jaemin have seen me naked—“

“Donghyuck,” Renjun says in a warning tone as he lifts his head to meet his eyes. “Stop whining and be a _good boy_ or I won’t finger you.”

Donghyuck moans at the words, “You're going to do it anyway.” He playfully leans forward and nips at Renjun’s neck.

“I won’t,” Renjun, still gripping the lube in his right hand, raises a brow at the boy under him. “I’ll tease you until your roommates show up and then I’ll leave without making you come.” His voice is strict, but he grinds down on Donghyuck as he says it.

Donghyuck circles his legs around Renjun’s waist, “I want to come.” He whines into Renjun’s ear, enjoying the role exchange they have going on. “I’ll be good.”

“Prove it,” Renjun snaps his hips forward once again, sharp and hard. “You’ll have to finger yourself, since you wanna talk back so much.”

Donghyuck pules at the punishment, Renjun’s fingers were better than his own. “Will you watch me?” Donghyuck urges Renjun on, grinding faster just as Renjun grinds harder down on him. “Will you like that?”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Renjun drops the lube bottle and grinds more restlessly. “Yeah, I wanna see how well you touch yourself when I’m busy.” He grazes his nose along Donghyuck’s cheek, moaning in his ear.

“Your fingers feel better inside of me,” He confesses, matching Renjun’s restless thrusts. “You make me feel so—“

“Oh fuck, Donghyuck! Renjun!” Comes a shout from across the living room, the sound of Mark’s voice filling the room.

Renjun quickly scrambles off of Donghyuck, heart hammering and stomach flipping in excitement at being caught. Donghyuck instantly flushed, sitting up on the couch and staring at both of his roommates with a small smile. Mark and Jaemin, only having stepped out for an hour to go print things from the library and pick up food, gawked at the pair.

“Can you guys at least text us ‘ _hey maybe don’t come back for another hour because we’re fucking’_ — _”_

“An hour? You give Renjun too much credit,” Donghyuck playfully jabbed which only resulted in Renjun pushing at his shoulder.

Mark ignores him to continue his rant. “Or maybe, here’s a wild thought—“ Mark flails his arms in the air dramatically, “—do this in _your_ room, Donghyuck.”

Jaemin stares at them, a loud laugh erupting from his throat. “Mark, don’t be such a prude.”

“I’m not!” Mark stubbornly points an accusing finger at this pair, “Knowing Donghyuck, he probably planned this!”

Jaemin continues to laugh, shutting the door with his foot as he carries the boxes of pizza. He sets them down on the coffee table, flipping it open and taking a slice. “Shush Mark, leave the children alone and eat your food.” He shoves his bitten slice into the other boy’s face.

Mark scowls, pushing Jaemin’s hand away in annoyance. “Also, didn’t we agree no fucking on the furniture we all use?”

“We fucked on that couch though,” Jaemin chews on his pizza, the beginnings of a smirk on his lips when Mark begins to stutter.

“You’re… you’re insufferable, Jaemin!” Mark snaps back, a blush on his cheeks as he walks past them and towards his room.

“Come back and eat, honey!” Jaemin calls out, chuckling when he hears the door slam shut behind Mark. He turns to Renjun and Donghyuck with a smile, “We haven't had sex in two weeks, excuse him.”

Donghyuck picks up two slices of pizzas and hands one to Renjun, “You should probably fix that.” Renjun offers, taking the slice from Donghyuck’s hand.

Jaemin shakes his head, “We fuck better when we’re both at our breaking point.” He picks up another slice of pizza and heads for Mark’s room, disappearing from their sight. “Don’t mind us, you guys continue—Mark Lee, open the door, baby.”

“Fuck off, Jaemin!”

“Your roommates sound like a blast,” Renjun comments with a smug smile, cheeks a light red from the chain of events.

Donghyuck smirks, “I love them.” He wiggles his brows and crawls closer to Renjun, practically pouncing on his lap. “Full offense, I’ve suffered so long having to hear them fuck,” He pouts, eyes casting downward to watch himself circle a finger along Renjun’s clothed chest.

Renjun licks his lips at the boy, “Poor you.” He reaches up and pats his head before sliding a hand down to hook under his chin, making them meet eyes. “Are you going to show me your room?”

Donghyuck playfully gasps at the question, “Renjun Huang wants to have sex with me while my roommates argue one door down?”

Renjun smirks, “I am mildly turned on by this, not gonna lie.”

Donghyuck changes quickly, eyes lidding as he bites his lip. “Fuck me too,” He springs up to his feet and grabs Renjun’s hand to pull him off the couch. “Come on, I just bought a new lube pack yesterday. It’s strawberry.”

Renjun follows him into the bedroom, passing Jaemin who was still knocking on the door looking a bit turned on by Mark’s cursing on the other side of the door. “Am I allowed to taste?” He obnoxiously asks when Donghyuck shuts his bedroom door.

The other boy puts his arms around Renjun’s shoulders with a devilish grin, “I’d never let you fuck me if you didn’t.”

Renjun smugly put his hands on Donghyuck’s hips, walking them slowly to the bed with a matching grin. “Alright, enough talking, I want to eat your ass.”

 

—

 

“No offense,” Donghyuck starts in an obnoxious voice. “I hated you.”

“I’m not offended,” Renjun offhandedly comments as he vigorously types away at his computer.

He’s trying his best to get his lab report in before three p.m. because his IA is an asshole who chooses odd hours for submissions. In addition to that, Donghyuck had distracted him for a grand total of seven minutes giving him a handjob in one of the study rooms in their library in broad daylight. Renjun would be lying if the pressure of a time crunch, the idea of being caught and Donghyuck’s pretty hands weren’t the reasons why he came the hardest he’s ever had in the past two months.

_Thank you, God, for Donghyuck’s hands._

“Are you listening,” Donghyuck whined, leaning forward to catch sight of Renjun’s screen. “You typed the word hands six times, Renjun.” He snorts, clearly making fun of him as he sits back in his chair with a smug look.

Renjun scowls and hits the backspace, “I am listening.” He goes back to typing his lab report, “You hated me, why?”

“You just have something about you that both pisses me off and turns me on,” Donghyuck shrugs his shoulders as he digs in his backpack for a lollipop.

Renjun snorts at his honesty, “The feeling is mutual.”

Donghyuck pops the lollipop in his mouth with a hum as he continues, “When Yukhei introduced us, you just seemed like you were fed up with my shit, but you didn’t even know me.”

Renjun nods his head in understanding, fingers still moving diligently along his keyboard. “In my defense, you’re a bit of a crackhead.” He shrugs, “Someone needed to take you down a peg or _five_.”

“So what?” Donghyuck wittily questions, “Have you come full circle now?” He innocently questions, pretty lips perked and holding the round lollipop in between.

Renjun snorts, “Not sure.” He finally casts him a look, eyes glancing down only briefly at his lips before back at his eyes. “You’re still hardheaded.”

“It’s one of my best traits.”

“Correction,” Renjun slams his hand down on the space bar to be dramatic. “It one of your less attractive traits.”

“Don’t know what to focus on,” Donghyuck pauses with a smirk. “On the fact that you think I’m attractive or that you still think my bad traits are attractive to a certain extend.” He leans forward to whisper in his ear, “This is what we call, _dick whipped._ ”

Renjun scoffs, eyes focused on his google docs. “Tell me,” He pauses. “Does it stink talking so much shit?”

“Whatever, Huang.” Donghyuck slaps the candy on his lips to grab his attention again from the noise. “I’m a catch and you know it, so don’t go falling in love with me or I’ll have to cut you off.” He jokes.

Renjun rolls his eyes, reaching out to snatch the lollipop from Donghyuck’s mouth to slip into his own. His tongue circles around the ball of sugar, _blue razzberry_. “Bold of you to assume I’d ever fall in love with you.”

Donghyuck snorts with a playful smile. “You’re right,” He shook his head, a mocking look of pity in his eyes. “Must be hard being an Aries.”

“What does that mean?”

“Not sure, but I’m sure someone on tumblr in 2015 explained it.” Donghyuck shrugs and decides to open his backpack again for his journal and pencil pouch.

Renjun turns to acknowledge him again. He tongues at the hard candy he had stolen from Donghyuck until it’s pressing against his cheek, “You don't have to keep me company, I have a class at four anyway.”

Donghyuck only opens his journal and searches his pouch for his favorite pen, “What makes you think I’m here because of you?” He muses as he busies himself.

“Are you not?” Renjun questions with a raised brow.

"Cute." Donghyuck looks back up at him with a small grin, “I’m meeting Mark at four in this exact study room to go over Calculus.” He chuckles when Renjun flushes in embarrassment for once, “Don’t worry, I’m not planning any of this.”

“Good because I was a bit worried,” Renjun said in a playful tone.

“You wish—“

“Knock, knock!” A familiar voice chirped when they swung the study room door open.

Renjun turned to see Guanheng leaning against the frame with a bright look on his face and a huge smile. “You know,” Renjun pulled out the lollipop from his mouth. “Most people knock on the actual door.”

“Hi, Renjun. Yes, I went to class this week, it was chill. I just ate, thanks for asking.” Guanheng rushed out obnoxiously as he stepped into the study room and shut the door behind him.

Renjun rolled his eyes, “Dramatic.” He mumbled to himself.

“Oh!” Guanheng pointed at Donghyuck, who was sitting very close to Renjun at the large table filled with six other seats he could have chosen from. “You’re the boy from a month and half ago!”

Donghyuck raises a brow at him, “Have we met before?” He waves a finger back and forth from his chest to Guanheng’s general direction.

“Not really,” Guanheng pouts. “Renjun doesn't like introducing me to his boyfriends—“

“Not my boyfriend,” Renjun cuts in with another roll of his eyes. He pushes at Donghyuck’s shoulder lightly, “Donghyuck, this is Guanheng, my annoying BIG,” He waves at Guanheng before waving back at Donghyuck’s chest. “This is the boy I’m having sexual relations with.”

Donghyuck snorts, “So old fashioned.” He clicks his tongue and grabs Renjun’s chin to force him to look in his eyes. “Repeat after me: _fuckbuddies, we’re fuck buddies._ ” He enunciates the words sharply and slowly for Renjun.

The other boy only swats his hands away from his chin with a grumble. “He’s funny,” Guanheng praises, a bright smile on his lips as he points at Donghyuck.

“Don’t encourage him, please.” Renjun pushes at Donghyuck’s chair slightly when the boy tries to grab his chin again. “Is there something you need?”

“You wound me,” Guanheng obnoxiously placed a hand over his heart, smile still wide on his lips so that his dimples showed. “I actually _do_ need something from you this time.”

Renjun raised a brow, “What’s up?”

“Sicheng wanted to know if you could pick up his bag from the house.”

Renjun scowled at the demand, “Can’t Sicheng go get that himself?” He clicks his tongue in disdain, “Also a simple text would have been cool.”

“You don’t think we didn’t try that?” Guanheng rolled his eyes back, he pulled his phone out to prove a point. He practically shoved the screen in Renjun’s face to show their shared group chat. “Maybe turn your phone ringer on.”

“It is on,” Renjun sticks his tongue out childishly as he pushes the phone away from his face.

Guanheng opens his mouth to lecture him again, but Donghyuck takes the moment to reach over Renjun’s lap and hold himself steady by the edge of the desk. “That was my fault,” Donghyuck smiles coyly at him. “We heard it ring, but we were a bit… _busy_.”

“Oh,” Guanheng deadpans, eyes widening as his shit-eating grin gets bigger. “Totally understandable,” He waves Donghyuck apology away with intrigued eyes.

Donghyuck snorts, “Won’t happen again.” He winks.

Renjun takes that moment to pull him by the back of his shirt off his lap and back into his seat. “You two getting along is probably the worst thing that could happen to me,” He says with pursed lips. “Throw Yukhei and Yangyang into this mix and I’ll literally light myself on fire.”

Donghyuck rolls his eyes with a snort as he settled back comfortably in his chair. “Maybe that can be arranged,” Guanheng smirks devilishly, eyes slipping towards Donghyuck. “We’re having a party next Saturday, you’re welcomed to come!”

Donghyuck raises a brow, “Can I bring a few friends?”

Guanheng nods his head in an excited manner, “Of course!”

Donghyuck turns to look at Renjun in a mockingly offended manner. “You weren’t going to invite me?” He pinches Renjun’s side when the other boy shrugs in disinterest, eyes focused on his computer screen. “I’ll come,” He smiles back at Guanheng.

“Cool,” Guanheng chuckles at their dynamic. He gives Renjun one last glance before preparing to step out of the study room, “Pick up Sicheng’s bag for him on your way, see you later!”

“See you,” Renjun waves him away with a nod of his head.

The door shuts and Donghyuck goes back to writing in his journal like nothing, Renjun casts him a side look. “I was going to invite you by the way,” Renjun comments suddenly into the silence. “I got distracted by your handjob and I completely forgot about it—“

“Renjun—“

“The party isn’t until next week,” He shakes his head in disapproval at Guanheng’s early invite. “I was thinking if I did it too soon you’d forget—“

Donghyuck snorts, “I was just kidding, Renjun.” He affectionately runs a hand up and down his arm. “Also, I’m glad my handjobs reduce you to a forgetful mess.”

Renjun scoffs with a bright smile as he pushed Donghyuck’s chair to the side once more, watching it roll away a foot or two. “You’re so annoying,” He clicks his tongue playfully as his eyes turn back to his screen.

“You still like me,” Donghyuck smugly replies, sitting mighty in his chair, one leg crossing over the other.

Renjun rolls his eyes, but his smile remains. “You’re lucky I like brats.”

 

—

 

When Donghyuck unlocks his apartment door, the first thing Renjun sees when looks over the other boy’s shoulder is Mark whining on the couch with his arm stretched out. Jaemin is lightly applying ointment onto Mark’s arm with a coo on his lips that makes Renjun snort at. When Mark hears them, he groans and pushes Jaemin’s pursing lips away from his face.

Renjun lets himself in, pushing past Donghyuck with a box of chicken in his hand and fries in the other. “Sup,” He nods over to the pair before placing the food on the coffee table. “What’s wrong?”

“Mark got his first tattoo yesterday and he’s being a baby,” Jaemin replies for him as Mark rests his head back into the cushion of the couch in a pained whine.

Renjun perks up and looks up from where he set the food down to catch a glimpse of the ink on Mark’s tricep. What he finds is a tattoo of lightbulb shaded prettily against pale skin, images of musical instruments floating inside the empty lightbulb. Renjun nods his head in approval, unconsciously running his index finger along the lines of his entangled snakes tattoo on his right forearm as he focuses on Mark’s own canvas.

“Did you go to Wayv’s Shop?” He asks in curiosity.

Mark nods his head, eyes squinting at Renjun in confusion. “Yeah, I did, how’d you know?”

Renjun chuckles and drops his finger from his index finger. Before he can open his mouth to say anything, Donghyuck appears and obnoxiously jumps on the couch next to Jaemin, causing Mark to shift and bump his tricep on the cushion.

Mark hisses, eyes sharp. “This shit _hurts_ , Donghyuck, relax.”

“You’re just a pussy,” Donghyuck stretches his neck out to catch a glimpse of the boy over Jaemin’s lap. “Also, Renjun loves that place,” He turns his head to smile at him. “He always talks about how fucking cool Kun is, I think he has a little crush on him.”

Renjun wiggles his brows, “Jealous?” He teases, watching Donghyuck rolls his eyes back in a playful manner.

“Not really,” Donghyuck replies back in a sly manner. With a greasy smile and suggestive brows, he says. “Checked their officially Instagram profile and I too would want to schedule a dick appointment with Kun.”

“Too bad he’s not into college kids,” Renjun shot back with a smirk.

Donghyuck’s smile only grew wider, “Sounds like you tried and _failed_ , Huang.”

“Think what you want,” Renjun says before finally turning back to Mark. “I just know their line of work and that,” He points to the tattoo. “Looks like it’s done by someone at Wayv.”

“Yeah, Johnny did it.” Mark smiles as he tries to look at his own tattoo. “How many do you have?”

“Three,” Renjun beams as he shows the one on his forearm off. “The goal is to get an entire sleeve before grad school.”

“Hot,” Donghyuck comments off to the side in excitement. “You should go get another one soon, get it on your butt cheek.” He eagerly smiles at the other boy.

Jaemin scoffs at Donghyuck, “If you pop a boner right now thinking about Renjun with an ass tattoo then I’m literally obligated to make fun of you until you’re sixty.”

Donghyuck rolled his eyes once more at the teasing, “Shut up, I’m sure Mark just became thirty times hotter for you because of that damn lightbulb.” He smirked childishly, “Good luck trying to keep your dick in your pants, Jaemin.”

“Jokes on you, I fucked him last night—“

Mark moans in embarrassment at his words while Donghyuck snorts. “Jaemin they don’t need to know all of our business.” He scolds with a blush on his cheeks.

“It’s just Donghyuck,” He turns to cast Renjun a look. “Besides we’ve heard them fucking before. Did you know you’re loud, Renjun?”

Renjun rolls his eyes playfully, “That’s because this one—“ He points his finger at Donghyuck, who blinks back at him in a innocent and sultry manner. “Is loud too.”

Jaemin smirks, “That didn’t really answer my question, but thanks for amusing me, _kitten_.” He smugly sits back in the chair, watching as Renjun scowls at the familiar pet name he uses when he has Donghyuck bent over the bed.

“This is weird,” Donghyuck pushes at the side of Jaemin’s head. “Please never say that again,” He looks over at Jaemin once more with a shudder before meeting Mark’s eyes. “Please never let him use that word again.”

Mark, who looks like he might explode, nods his head. “Noted.”

“No problem,” Renjun ignores Donghyuck and Mark. “ _Little sex bunny_ ,” He tries his best to copy Jaemin’s tone, but he can’t help but laugh by the end of the sentence.

Mark makes noise of complete humiliation from _his_ familiar pet name that Jaemin likes to shamelessly call him. “Touché,” Jaemin smirks as he pats Mark’s rosy cheek. “Calm down, my _little sex bunny._ ”

“I hate you,” Mark growls back as he swats the boy’s hands away. Jaemin only playfully clamps his teeth in front of Mark as if motioning to eat him in order to tease him further.

“By the way,” Renjun gets their attention again. “I’m not sure if Donghyuck told you guys, but my frat is having a party in a couple of days.”

Jaemin hums along to let him know he’s listening. “He hasn’t told us,” Mark shoots the other boy in talks a glare.

“I figured,” Renjun snorts. “Anyway, you guys are welcomed to come too if you’d like.”

Jaemin teasingly gasps, “Did you just invite us somewhere?” He turns to Donghyuck with wide, playful eyes. “This means he likes us, right?”

Donghyuck smirks and flickers his eyes over to Renjun, who was busy rolling his eyes at their dramatic act. “I think so,” He places a hand over his heart. “And here I thought, Renjun didn’t like anyone unless their names are Jeno and Yukhei.”

“Donghyuck, we literally _sleep_ together.” He grumbles as he takes a seat on the floor, right in front of the coffee table and across of the three roommates on the couch.

“Yeah, but we’re not friends—“

“We aren’t?” Renjun retorts in surprise.

Donghyuck seems to blink, words caught somewhere where he can’t formulate a proper sentence. “Well,” He starts, nervously. “No, we are friends.”

Renjun raises a brow at him in for a moment. Donghyuck only flushes at his eyes, “You’re so weird.” He says with a chuckle as he reaches into the box and pulls out a drumstick. He tosses Donghyuck the food without much thought, the other boy catches it a bit clumsily.

Jaemin knocks his shoulder against Donghyuck’s with a smirk. Donghyuck clears his throat and points at the food, “Renjun bought a lot to share.”

Mark side-eyes him briefly, it doesn’t go unnoticed by Renjun. Before Jaemin can say or do anything, Mark lunges forward to grab some chicken. “Should we put on a movie?” He asks.

“Sure,” Jaemin grabs the roommate. “You know that one movie with Mila Kunis and Justin Timber—“

Donghyuck snatches the remote from him and instead opens up Netflix. “I hate that movie,” He flushes, eyes squinting as he focuses on the Television. “Cat in the hat seems like a better option.”

Renjun stands from the floor, knees cracking as he stretches out. He took a seat in front of Donghyuck on the floor, pushing his legs apart to settle between them. Donghyuck stops arguing with Jaemin to cast him a sharp look, Renjun looks up at him from the floor with blank eyes.

“What are you doing?” Donghyuck questions when Renjun presses his cheek to his clothed covered inner thigh.

Renjun only shrugs and turns his eyes to the screen. “Watching a movie, eating, hanging out, annoying you—“

“Okay I get it,” Donghyuck flushes as he shoves the drumstick into Renjun’s mouth. “Just watch the movie,” He grumbles under the noise of Mark and Jaemin’s snickering.

Renjun pulls the drumstick from his mouth with a satisfied smirk. He tosses the bone into a trash bag and grabs another for Donghyuck. Without looking, he holds the piece of chicken up for the boy. Once Donghyuck takes it, he returns to his comfortable position with his cheek pressed against Donghyuck’s inner thigh, close to his knee as he watches the movie in silence.

 

—

 

Renjun can’t keep his hands off of Donghyuck tonight.

He knows he’s not drunk, considering he’s only had a shot of tequila before coming to the party. He also knows Donghyuck isn’t drunk either, he’s been around him the moment they met up before for the party with their friends. It’s simple to say that Renjun really likes to touch Donghyuck, be it intimately or not, he just can’t keep his hands to himself.

Donghyuck isn’t one to complain about the physical touch. He’s told Renjun countless of times about his need for physical touch and how it makes him feel. Which is why Renjun supposes why he does it so much or why he’s gotten a bit more ballsy in public around people and especially in front of their friends.

“Yukhei, I’m pretty sure that’s not how it works.” Donghyuck comments with a small smile, trying his best not to hurt Yukhei’s feelings over something Renjun doesn’t know about because he spaced out again.

They’re standing in the kitchen, huddled in a circle as they talk over the loud music playing through the two-story house. Jaemin was already buzzed, a huge smile on his lips as he presses himself into Mark’s side. Mark seems sober, an arm around Jaemin’s shoulder to make sure his wildcard-of-a-boyfriend doesn’t go wander. Yukhei and Jeno seem fine, cups in their hands as they carry a conversation with Donghyuck while Renjun holds the boy’s waist from behind and hooks his chin to his shoulder.

Jeno shrugs and pats Yukhei’s back in an affectionate manner, “It’s okay, you tried.”

Yukhei seems to smile bigger and Jeno’s encouragement, Renjun doesn’t think much of it. “By the way,” Yukhei turns back to Donghyuck with a bright look. “Have you met Yangyang yet?”

“No,” Donghyuck smirks as he cranes his neck to meet Renjun’s on his shoulder. “Renjun says we’d ruin his life.”

“Because you would,” Renjun retorts, jaw moving up and down on Donghyuck’s shoulder because he refuses to separate himself from the other boy’s warm body.

Jeno smirks at Renjun, “Well, I guess there’s only one way to find out—“

Renjun really should have thought this through. It was comical how Yangyang lunged himself into the circle with his trustee sidekicks, Dejun and Guanheng, on his tail. Renjun only rolled his eyes and pulled back from Donghyuck’s shoulder, preparing himself for an earful of Yangyang’s loud ass mouth.

“Renjun!” Yangyang chirps with a devilish smirk and matching eyes that could rival even Donghyuck’s. “I haven’t seen you around, been avoiding me?”

Renjun shoots him a sharp gaze, “Yeah.” He deadpans.

Yangyang snorts and flickers his eyes over to Donghyuck, “Guanheng was right, you’re really cute.” He turns back to Renjun, “Been hiding your boyfriend from us?”

“First, I’m not hiding anything,” Renjun rolls his eyes as he shoots Guanheng a sharp look for opening his mouth. “Second, Donghyuck and I aren’t dating and third, hi Dejun.”

“Hey,” Dejun smiles nicely, he’s truly the most likeable between the three. He’s always been since they were kids, considering Guanheng and Yangyang act like they’re wild animals when they’re together.

Renjun motions towards Donghyuck, who smiles at the three. “This is Donghyuck,” He clicks his tongue. “We’re fucking since everyone wants to know about my business.”

“That’s why everyone wants to know,” Yangyang laughs at him. He turns to meet Donghyuck’s eyes, “Renjun doesn’t sleep with the same person more than once.”

Donghyuck snorts, “Thanks.” He sarcastically muses in a playful tone when he meets Renjun’s eyes before turning back to Yangyang. “How do you guys know each other?”

“Our dads are best friends,” Yangyang flashes a bright smile.

“We aren’t—“ Renjun nonchalantly cuts him off.

Yangyang’s smile never falters, he only pushes closer to Donghyuck. “We basically grew up in the same house.”

Guanheng throws an arm over Yangyang’s and Dejun’s shoulder when he comes between then. “Renjun gets stressed when Yangyang’s around because he’s the only one that can call him out on how transparent he is.”

“Really?” Donghyuck raises a brow as he looks over at Renjun from head to toe. “Renjun isn’t really that hard to read though, he’s just a bit dramatic.”

“ _Oh_ , I’m dramatic.” Renjun scoffs before he turns to acknowledge Guanheng’s words, “And by the way, that’s bullshit.”

Yangyang only shrugs with a smirk, “If you say so, Huang.” He shifts his eyes and acknowledges the rest of the group, “Hi, Yukhei, Jeno and…” He trails off as his eyes land on Mark and Jaemin.

“These are my best friends, Mark and Jaemin.” Donghyuck informs him, introducing Mark who’s being latched on by a still buzzed Jaemin and telling the newcomers how they’re a package deal.

Yangyang smiles, “Nice.” He stretches his hand out and runs his open palm affectionately down Dejun’s neck, “This is my boyfriend.”

“Oh, well it’s nice to meet you guys,” Donghyuck smiles at them.

Dejun smiles kindly at Donghyuck before shooting Renjun an approving look, “He’s nice.”

“To you guys,” Renjun corrects with a roll of his eyes, but a smile unconsciously slipping past his lips at the somewhat unexpected approval.

Donghyuck smirks as Renjun goes back to his spot behind with hands on his hips. “Don’t act like you don’t like it,” He shoots him a teasing gaze over his shoulder.

Renjun reaches up to push the back of his head at the comment, “I think you like it more than I do—“

“Alright, no foreplay in front of your friends, you voyeurs.” Mark cuts in quickly, but he’s in no position to really talk considering there’s a drunk Jaemin near his ear, whispering rather loudly, how he wants Mark to fuck him. “Excuse me,” Mark flushes as he takes Jaemin’s hand and leads them away.

“Go ahead,” Guanheng wiggles his brows obnoxiously, referencing to Mark’s words of Renjun and Donghyuck foreplaying. “I would like to see it.”

Renjun turns his eyes to Guanheng as he reaches over to push at his head, “Hanging out with Yangyang got you all bold, huh?” He jokes.

Yukhei makes a noise and Jeno pushes at Guanheng’s shoulder with pursed lips. “You need to go,” He pushed at him again with a flush, trying to lead Guanheng away.

Guanheng only smirked and sent Donghyuck and Renjun a wink, “Let me know if you guys ever want a threesome.”

“He’s actually really good in bed,” Yangyang comments as he swings an arm over Dejun’s shoulder. “One of our best threesomes, ten stars.”

Guanheng gives them a thumbs up as Jeno and Yukhei practically drag him away. Renjun scowls as he leaves, “Why does this feel like you just came here to encourage us to have sex with Guanheng?”

“He gave me twenty bucks,” Yangyang shrugs his shoulders.

“He is good in bed though,” Dejun decides to say again, Renjun doesn’t have the heart to sarcastically tell him ‘ _I heard you the first time’._

“I told you guys, I don’t fuck my friends—“

“Interesting,” Yangyang chuckles with a shit-eating grin that lets Renjun know he’s got something on the tip of his tongue.

“Interesting,” Donghyuck repeats in the same tone Yangyang had done, Renjun already feels like combusting.

He points a strict finger at Donghyuck before the boy can come for his throat, “You’re a different case.” He paused with a smirk, “Besides, you _asked_ me if—“

“Were you and Jeno not friends when you slept together?” Yangyang questions with a raised brow, Dejun steps on his foot for that one.

Donghyuck blinks at the two for a split second before turning his head to Renjun, “You slept with Jeno?”

“Before,” Renjun sighs into Donghyuck’s shoulder blade, “You see what I mean…” He mumbled, acknowledging who his enemy was, “Yangyang’s a handful and the only redeemable thing about him is the fact that he’s dating Dejun.”

Yangyang whines out from the pain on his foot, “I can hear you.” He drops his arm from Dejun’s shoulder and instead slides it down the shorter boy’s back. “You like to think Dejun is decent, but really I suffer a lot—“ His hands move to the edge of his shirt as if preparing to lift it off.

Dejun instantly slaps Yangyang’s hands away with a sharp look in his eye to which the other boy only smirks at. “I’ll show you another time,” Yangyang says as he reaches down to grab Dejun’s hand to hold.

Before Yangyang can open his mouth once again, Dejun begins to pull him away. “We should hang out soon,” He kindly says with a smile. “Bring Donghyuck with you too.”

Renjun waves a Dejun with a smile before turning his wave into a _‘fuck you’_ sign when directed to Yangyang. “I’ll keep that in mind!” He fake beams as they disappear.

“So…” Donghyuck starts with a raised brow.

“Honestly,” Renjun licks his lips and steps back from Donghyuck to catch a good look at him. “It hadn’t occurred to me that it would be good to tell you about Jeno and I.”

Donghyuck breaks into a smile then, he affectionately pats Renjun’s hair as if he were a child. “You don’t have to tell me about any of that,” Renjun’s face twists, so Donghyuck places a gentle hand on his cheek. “Really, Renjun, it’s fine.”

“You don’t feel awkward about it?” Renjun can’t help the surprise in his voice, Donghyuck is strangely very relaxed about things that Renjun thought he wouldn’t be.

Donghyuck nods his head rather cutely with a hum, “Why would I be awkward?” He retorts with a raised brow. “You and Jeno don’t seem awkward, I don’t see why I should be.”

Renjun stares at him with a blank face for the longest minute until Donghyuck playfully swats at his neck. Renjun finally breaks into a grin, hands flying towards Donghyuck’s waist to bring him close. Donghyuck hadn’t expected the move if the surprised sound he makes when their noses brush against one another is any clear indication.

“Besides,” Donghyuck shrugs his shoulders. “I’ve fooled around with both of my best friends—“

“Mark?!” Renjun only pulls his face back with surprise, “You said it was only Jaemin!”

Donghyuck blinks at his accusation before a laugh erupts from his lips, “Did I?’ He points at his chest with a grin. “Does it matter?”

Renjun blinks back, “No, not really.” He chuckles too when Donghyuck playfully rolls his eyes at him. “Good, glad we had this talk, let's never meet Yangyang again.”

“Scared?” Donghyuck smirks back at him as a playful finger comes up to twirl a strand of Renjun’s hair.

“You already know everything, what do I need to hide, kitty?”

“I don’t know,” Donghyuck playfully wiggles his brow. “Next, Yangyang is going to tell me you had sex with Yukhei.”

“I thought you said we’re over it.”

“Ever heard of joking, Renjun?”

“I can never tell with you,” Renjun playfully says. “I never know what you’re thinking, Donghyuck.” He confesses with a smile, eyes turning oddly fond in that moment.

Donghyuck registers the look in his eyes and a surprised expression paints his features, “Is that a bad thing?”

Renjun shakes his head instantly, “I don’t really like knowing everything.” He slowly releases Donghyuck’s waist when he realizes how intimate they might look, but part of him is only mocking him considering that he’s tangled himself to Donghyuck all night much like how Jaemin had done to Mark.

“Good,” Donghyuck smiles and grabs his hand, neither of them thinks much of it. “Now let’s get drunk before this party gets raided.”

 

—

 

Just as Renjun lifts his fork to eat, Donghyuck shows up with a sour expression his on face and gritted teeth. He practically slams his plate on the table causing Renjun’s eyes to widen at the sound. He drops his fork and it momentarily thankful that the plates at the dining hall aren’t porcelain or else that would have gotten the whole dining hall’s attention.

“What the fuck, Donghyuck?!” He hisses quietly between them when they boy has settled down in front of him.

Donghyuck stabs at his pizza with a fork, leaving the utensil in as he flickers murderous eyes up at Renjun. “Just fought with Jaemin, don’t piss me off, Renjun.” He flickers his eyes back down to his food with a scowl.

“How is that my fault—” Renjun starts in annoyance, but when Donghyuck looks back up at him with the same look, he clears his throat and settles back into his seat. “What happened?”

“Just Jaemin sticking his damn nose into things that he shouldn’t,” He shakes his head in clear irritations as he recalls the past argument. “I swear, he acts like my fucking dad sometimez.”

Renjun blinks at him in surprise, “Jaemin does?”

Donghyuck nods his head once again, “Not even does Mark act like that and it’s _Mark._ ”

“Wow,” Renjun reaches back down to grab a hold of his fork. He lifts up a piece of broccoli, “What did you guys argue about anyway?”

Donghyuck looks up at him to see him munching on his food with expectant eyes, “I don’t know.” He blurts out which was a clear lie.

Renjun squints at him, “You don’t know?” He retorts, looking at Donghyuck like he’s bizarre.

“I mean I do know,” Donghyuck sighs as he grips his fork in his hold, thoughts racing through his mind like crazy. “It’s just not worth repeating…” When Renjun looks unconvinced Donghyuck tries his best to smile, “It was a dumb argument.”

“Okay,” Renjun abruptly says, looking back down at his food to eat. “Don’t tell me.”

“Are you upset?”

“No.”

“You sound upset.”

“I’m not, all I said was don’t tell me.”

“Why was that so aggressive?” Donghyuck asks with a raised brow.

“No, it wasn’t,” Renjun snaps back.

Donghyuck pauses at his shift in tone, “Renjun, you’re _pressed._ ”

“ _No,_ I’m not.”

“Yeah you are!” Donghyuck points a finger at him with a smirk as Renjun slams his open palm on the table in annoyance. “Ohohoho,” Donghyuck wiggles his brow. “You’re looking really sexy right now, Huang.”

Renjun glares at him, “You’re so annoying.” He picks his fork back up, “Did you just come here to rile me up for no reason?”

“No, but I’m glad I did,” He flashes the other boy a sweet smile. “Are you almost done with your food? Let’s go to the restroom—“

Renjun squawks at his words, “In the dining hall restroom, Hyuck?” He lowers his head and laughs to himself as if it were a joke.

Donghyuck only leans forward and plants his face between his hands, cupping his own face to look at Renjun. “Problem?” He innocently flutters his eyes, “I thought you said you wanted to mess around somewhere public.”

“Yes, but not the dining hall restroom.” Renjun looks up at him briefly, “Eat.” He pushes Donghyuck’s forehead, forcing him back down on his seat.

Donghyuck hums and picks up his fork, “Sir yes sir.” He replies in a sultry tone, lifting his pizza and taking rough bite at it to show Renjun.

Renjun pops a piece of chicken in his mouth, he drops his fork not even a second later to lean back in the chair in defeat. “Hurry up, I have thirty minutes before class.”

Donghyuck smirks and swallows down his food quickly.

 

—

 

After the third bang on the door, Renjun finally stands up to open it before Jeno complains again. When he swings it open with a frown, he’s met with a look of exhaustion coming from none other than Donghyuck. Renjun raises a brow at his appearance; no shoes on, hair a mess and chest heaving as if he had run the whole way here.

“Are you just going to look at me?” Donghyuck huffed out, telling Renjun that _yes,_ he did run all the way here.

Renjun steps aside to let him in. “Who’s here—“ Yukhei cuts his own self out when Donghyuck shoots him a forced smile. “Hi, Donghyuck, are you okay? You look like you’ve been mugged.”

Donghyuck snorts as Renjun shuts the door behind him, “Didn’t get mugged sadly,” He takes a seat on their couch. “Just fought with Jaemin.”

“Again?” Renjun crosses his arms over his chest, to which the other boy only shrugs at. “Are you going to tell me what it was about?”

Donghyuck sighs and sits back on the couch, “He’s only looking out for me.” He starts as he carefully flickers his eyes to Renjun, “He doesn’t want me to have sex with you anymore.”

Renjun furrows his eyes, “And I—oop.” Yukhei childishly says in that moment, eyes wide as he looks between them.

Renjun clicks his tongue, “I thought all your roommates liked me.”

“They do,” Donghyuck instantly cut in with a small smile as if he were trying to comfort Renjun. “I told them about how you slept with Jeno and he kind of took it the wrong way.”

Renjun uncrosses his arms, he takes a moment to collect his thoughts. “Donghyuck, they’re your best friends so I respect them, but…” His tongue pokes at the side of his cheek in annoyance. “I don’t think that’s any of their business.”

“See,” Donghyuck points an accusing finger at him. “I knew you wouldn’t like it.”

Just as Renjun huffs with an eyeroll, Jeno comes out of his room to grab Yukhei’s arm. “Hi, Donghyuck,” He smiles nicely as he flickers eyes towards Renjun. “I think you guys should talk about everything, I mean, if you guys are going to do _this_ at least tell one another about the past people you’ve been with.”

“I was a virgin before all this,” Donghyuck stubbornly says.

Renjun has to let out a snort of disbelief, “You also messed around with both of your best friends.”

Donghyuck shoots him a glare, “Are you shaming me right now, Huang?”

“Renjun,” Jeno said in a stern tone, hand gripping Yukhei’s wrist as he sharply flickered his eyes to Renjun’s room, signaling them to go.

Renjun rolled his eyes before he jutted his chin out for Donghyuck to follow him into his room. Donghyuck hopped off the couch silently, lowering his head when Jeno and Yukhei both stared them down as they moved across the living room. Renjun leaves his door open once he’s inside, taking a seat on the edge of his bed and waiting patiently for Donghyuck to shut his bedroom door.

The door closes softly, Renjun crosses his arms over his chest to let him know he’s annoyed. “Jeno and I fucked our senior year,” He clarifies with pursed lips. “I ended up liking him, but Jeno didn’t feel the same way, so we ended it.”

“But he’s your best friend,” Donghyuck deadpans.

Renjun rolls his eyes, “Yeah because we’re both mature and decided to leave that in the past.”

“You don’t like him anymore?” Donghyuck questions, voice small though he stands tall in front of Renjun.

“Do you seriously think I like him when we’re—” Renjun sighs in defeat, cutting himself off. “I don’t like him, Donghyuck. Honestly, I think he’s in love with Yukhei, we’re over what happened in high school.”

Donghyuck sighs as well and takes a seat on the edge of the bed besides Renjun, “How many people have you slept with?”

“Including you?” Renjun asks, Donghyuck nods his head. “Five. Jeno, this girl named Yerim, another one named Tzuyu, you and one time with Sicheng last semester when we were drunk.”

“Oh,” Donghyuck nodded his head, processing the names. “The thing that happened with Jeno,” He starts in a careful tone. “Is that why you decided to have so many rules for yourself?”

“Yeah, worked fine for a good two years before you came along.” Renjun joked with a small smile. He turned his head to the side to look at Donghyuck, “What about you? How many people have you fooled around with?”

“Including you?” Donghyuck raises a brow, repeating Renjun’s same question. When the other boy nods his head, Donghyuck thinks for a bit. “A solid eight,” He laughs when Renjun raises a brow at him. “First semester, I was using Tinder like crazy.”

“Do you miss it?” He wonders. Donghyuck furrows his brows, so Renjun clarifies, “Seeing different people, I mean.”

Donghyuck thinks about it for a brief moment before he shakes his head, “No.” He smiles softly, “You’re the most interesting out of everyone I’ve been with, I’m never bored.”

Renjun chuckles softly to himself at the compliment. He pauses for a moment to ask something he’s been dying to know, “Why didn’t you ever have sex with them?” He hadn’t known he cared about it so much until it passed his lips like a breath of air.

Donghyuck pauses for a moment, “I didn’t really want a one-night stand.” He turns to meet Renjun’s eyes, “I wanted to do it with someone I trusted, plus Jaemin and Mark were already dating.” He jokes.

“You trust me, Donghyuck?” Renjun asked carefully, when the other boy nods his head, he asks another question. “Then why?” He softly asks between them, making it known that he’s a bit hurt that Donghyuck would even second guess him.

Donghyuck sat up straight at his curiosity, “I know Jaemin doesn’t mean any harm,” He licked at his dry lips, “He’s only looking out for me, you know.”

“I get it,” Renjun says and he truly does, considering Jeno had his own questions and concerns the first time he and Donghyuck had ever done anything.

After a short pause lingering between them, Donghyuck asks, "Do you trust me?"

“Yeah, I do.” Renjun nods his head, “It’s…” He tries to find the proper words to convey what he’s feeling when he’s with Donghyuck. “Comfortable with you,” He confesses.

“Is it?” Donghyuck cheekily responds with a small smile as he jumps on Renjun, pushing them back into the bed. “I know the feeling,” He confesses back sweetly, running a hand up Renjun’s chest to land on his neck.

Renjun looks at him, sliding his hands down the curve of Donghyuck’s back to comfortable hold at his bottom. “Are you okay?” He questions and he realizes how he’s never done this with anyone else before, the constant check in whether they’re having sex or not.

Donghyuck nods his head, “I’m okay.” His eyes are raw and sincere, Renjun can see right through them.

Renjun isn’t quite sure what he’s asking, but it feels right to ask it anyway. There’s a relieved feeling that blooms in his chest at Donghyuck’s words, a feeling that Renjun can’t quite ignore. Donghyuck looks down at him briefly, eyes sliding to land on his lips and Renjun catches him wondering what would happen if he leaned up and closed the gap. Strangely, the thought isn’t scary, it almost feels like it needs to be done.

Instead he traces the lines of Donghyuck’s face, mesmerized by how beautiful the boy is. He reaches one hand up to trace his jaw with his index finger before sliding his fingers through his hair. Donghyuck finally looks up from his lips and their eyes meet, Renjun stares into them for the longest time. Donghyuck doesn't move on top of him and Renjun is reminded of the time he took Donghyuck’s virginity a couple months ago, the sweet sounds the other boy made and how well he fell apart in Renjun’s lap.

“Tell me when you get bored of me,” Renjun smiles softly, voice in a whisper as he scratched at Donghyuck’s scalp lightly.

Donghyuck smiles back above him, “I don’t think that’ll happen.” He snorts, “But don't worry, I’ll tell you.” He jokes in a soft tone before slowly lifting off of Renjun.

Renjun slowly gets up too after Donghyuck. He watches as the other boy crawls on all fours to the right side of the bed with nothing much but a smile. He quietly slips under the covers, patting the left side of Renjun’s full size mattress. There’s something about seeing Donghyuck, hair a mess and eyes tired in his bed, waiting for him to join under the covers that makes Renjun feel almost content.

“Who said you’re staying here?” Renjun asks in a teasing manner, trying to conceal the rapid beating in his chest with doing something like this with Donghyuck.

They sleep together, but they never actually _sleep_ together. It’s a whole new dynamic that Renjun finds excites him just as much as when they’re fucking. Donghyuck only beams back at him from his side of the bed as Renjun slides next to him, almost likes he’s telling Renjun that he’s just as excited.

“You’re going to kick me out when I have nowhere else to go?” Donghyuck playfully pouted, throwing his arms over Renjun and forcing him to be the little spoon.

Renjun can’t say this isn’t the most comfortable he’s been with someone in bed before because it is, Donghyuck makes him feel so at home sometimes. “I guess you can take a nap for a bit,” Renjun says as he presses back into Donghyuck’s chest, feeling the boy’s warm breath along his nape and hair.

“Okay,” Donghyuck agrees though he knows Renjun wouldn’t kick him out and he’ll only end up staying the night.

Donghyuck doesn't hold his hand, but he does kiss along his neck and hold his waist, legs tangled together under the covers. Renjun falls asleep easily to the sound of Donghyuck’s even breathing near his ear. He doesn't have time to think about how many rules this is breaking, but then again, Renjun has seen to break almost every single one of his rules for Donghyuck.

He finds that that is okay. For once, he isn’t his own enemy.

 

—

 

“ _Donghyuck_ ,” Comes Renjun’s groan from above Donghyuck, head lolling in bliss as he grabs the base of his lubed-up cock, running the head along Donghyuck’s own cock, sliding down his sac and pressing against his hole.

Donghyuck lays along the edge of the bed, back pressed to the blankets, legs spread and hanging over the bed, fingers gripping anything he could possibly hold. “ _Renjun_ ,” He whines back in the same tone, head turning as he pants.

Renjun’s free hand slides up and down Donghyuck’s inner thigh, leaving a trail of goosebumps from its teasing. He looks down briefly to where he’s circling the irritated hole, prepared thoroughly from Renjun’s fingers and lube. He reaches down and hooks his hand under Donghyuck’s knee pit, pulling his leg up and around his waist at the same time as the head of his bare cock slides past Donghyuck’s impatient hole.

His eyes squeezed shut tight and Renjun appreciated the sigh of satisfaction that fell past Donghyuck’s lips as he buried the side of his face into Renjun’s blankets. “Hey,” Renjun calls out softly when he pulls back, just enough for the head to still be inside the boy under him. “Look at me,” With slightly bent knees, he pushes back in.

Donghyuck doesn’t listen to him, Renjun can see how he’s savoring every moment of this considering it’s the first time they’ve ever fucked without a condom. It had been Donghyuck’s idea and Renjun found that although Donghyuck was a pain in his ass, he couldn’t ever refuse him. This moment had only showed Renjun how much he truly enjoyed having sex with Donghyuck. His eyes skim and memorize along Donghyuck’s face and body, noting how terribly beautiful he is when he’s taking his cock. It’s something Renjun could never forget, no matter how hard he tried.

“I want you to look at me when I fuck you,” Renjun’s voice is a bit stern, as he reaches a hand down to grab his chin and force him to look at him. Donghyuck’s eyes slowly peel open, Renjun smiles sweetly down at him. “That’s it, angel, look at me.”

Donghyuck’s eyes were glassy, they had been for a while now since Renjun had his way with him before this.

Renjun had took his time kissing a lot Donghyuck’s spine earlier, mouth parted and hot tongue pressing against his skin as Donghyuck settled on all fours, fucking himself back into Renjun’s fingers. It had reminded them both a lot like the first time when they had slept together except this time, Donghyuck was patient and moved in perfect motion with Renjun like it was the only thing they both knew how to do.

Now Donghyuck gripped the bed, leg falling from Renjun’s waist and instead bending outwards to the side in order to allowing Renjun more access. Renjun held his chin, index finger pressing against Donghyuck’s slightly parted mouth as he snapped his hips a bit rougher. Donghyuck kept his eyes locked on Renjun’s just like how he had asked to, Renjun swore there was nothing more euphoric than this moment.

Renjun slowly slid his hand downwards from his chin to his neck, eyes following his same pattern until they settle along Donghyuck’s throat. Only briefly do they flicker back up for approval, but Donghyuck already has a lazy smirk on his lips that tells Renjun that it’s alright to proceed. So, he does, he slows down in fucking Donghyuck and focuses on putting pressure along his throat, lightly constricting the airway with the pressure of his hand.

Donghyuck makes a muffled sound of pleasure inside his clamped mouth. Renjun watches him closely, eyes examining the expression on Donghyuck’s face for any signs of him to stop. Donghyuck doesn’t ask him to, but after ten seconds of applying pressure to Donghyuck’s throat and feeling his heartbeat rapidly against his fingers, Renjun releases him.

“Are you okay?” Renjun presses both of his palms on Donghyuck’s knees on either side of his body, rocking his hips forward slowly as he whispers between them.

Donghyuck nods his head, hair falling over his eyes that Renjun reaches up to lightly push away. He wipes at a tear that had seemed to have fallen from Donghyuck’s left eye, he smiles. “Let me know if it’s not okay,” He whispers once again as he follows his pattern from earlier, finding Donghyuck’s neck.

This time, he applies a bit more pressure and uses a bit more force to fuck into Donghyuck. The pace is still slow in case Donghyuck uses their safe word that they had agreed on earlier. Renjun doesn’t want to miss it, so he focuses on controlling his desire to fuck fast and hard into the boy below him.

“How about this?” Renjun puts a bit more pressure on Donghyuck’s throat, seeming gruntled at the other boy’s knitted brows and reeling expression. “How does this feel, kitten?”

“Good,” Donghyuck barely makes out in a breathless tone, feeling the blood rush to his head as the euphoric feeling of being disoriented tackles him. He reaches a hand up and encloses his fingers around Renjun’s wrist, staring up at him with a parted mouth. “Faster, _please_.”

After fifteen seconds, Renjun releases his throat, softly running his thumb along the area to soothe him. Donghyuck smiles, blinking back as the oxygen flows through him properly. His chest slowly falls up and down, but Renjun can practically hear his heart rapidly beating like a drum inside of him. He reaches up and softly pushes Donghyuck’s hair back, away from his forehead with a gentle look in his eye.

He reaches his hand back down to the boy’s neck, “Let me know if it gets too much, yeah?” He quietly asks between them, voice strict and careful when their eyes lock once again.

Donghyuck’s fingers are back on his wrist, pressing into his skin as he nods his head, licking at his dry lips with expectant eyes. “I will,” He promises as Renjun encloses his fingers along his throat.

He doesn’t hold back this time and Donghyuck instantly moans, free hand gripping the sheets as his other holds onto Renjun’s wrist tightly. Renjun extends the time his hand is on Donghyuck’s neck, pressing into his throat for a solid twenty seconds. He keeps his intense eyes trained on Donghyuck as he fucks him faster and harder, snapping his hips and presses his palm into the side of his knee for balance. Donghyuck closes his eyes as the lightheaded, intense feeling comes back to hit him, his body relaxing into the mattress as Renjun uses him as he pleases.

“You look so pretty like this,” Renjun comments in a trance, watching the way Donghyuck’s neck stretches out to make room for Renjun’s palm. He watches the way Donghyuck squeezes his eyes shut tight in pure bliss from the choking, he grunts and picks up a bit more speed.

Choking Donghyuck by the throat and having him turn into a puddle of whines and moans, shaking from pure pleasure, definitely does something to Renjun. He feels himself get restless at the sight below him as he himself turns just as desperate Donghyuck had become to finish. He wants to do this right though; he wants to make sure Donghyuck is properly taken care of before he can come and the waiting game of how sensitive Donghyuck has become drives him insane.

He releases Donghyuck’s throat, once again running his thumb over the area he pressed into to sooth it. Donghyuck lets his eyes fall open, they’re hazy and crystal just like they had been earlier. “ _Please_ ,” He begs again, but Renjun only shallowly moves his cock inside of him until he’s certain Donghyuck is ready again.

When he gets the green light, he presses down for another twenty seconds, fucking just as quickly as he had done before. This time he spits into his open palm before grabbing Donghyuck’s cock and pleasuring him into bliss. Donghyuck whines, high and loud, but it dies in his throat just as his eyes close. Renjun presses just the tiniest bit more against Donghyuck’s throat, stopping his thrusting and instead grinding into the other boy as he focuses on flicking his wrist up and down his cock. Renjun can hear Donghyuck’s heart on his fingertips, beating like crazy as he nears his orgasm, shaking as he leads up to his eruption.

He comes like that, with Renjun choking him lightly, moving his hips in circles as his cock nudges at his prostate and his hand milking his cock. Donghyuck has experienced a great handful of orgasms, but never nothing like this. The way his entire body seizes against his control and his vision clouds from his airways being constricted, he shakes vigorously when he finishes. The tears involuntarily come spilling out, siding down his cheeks and hitting Renjun’s hand as he moans loudly for the boy above him. It’s a new sensation, head fizzy and chest heaving as he gasps at the strong pleasure that engulfs him against his will.

Renjun, seemingly alarmed, pulls his hand back in an instant and halts his hand on Donghyuck’s cock that was rubbing at the head. “Are you okay?” He instantly says, reaching up to wipe the tears from Donghyuck’s eyes with his clean hand.

Donghyuck nods his head with a small chuckle, “I’m okay.” He promises as he reaches up to wipe his own tears. “Don’t stop,” His fingers find Renjun’s hair, dragging him down until their noses brush against one another.

Renjun nods his head and instead braces his hands on either side of Donghyuck’s head, letting the other boy wrap his legs around his waist as he fucks back into him, chasing his own orgasm. Their foreheads rest against one another as their eyes screw shut, their mouths parted as they exchange moans and groans between them. Still, Renjun doesn’t lean down to close the gap, but Donghyuck doesn’t lean up either. Instead they focus on swallowing one another’s sounds, feeling the way Renjun’s cock slides in and out of Donghyuck, grinding roughly down as Donghyuck’s heels dig into his lower back.

“I’m close,” Renjun breathless says between them and Donghyuck nods his head, nose knocking against one another.

“Come inside me,” He hotly says, breath fanning into Renjun’s parted mouth.

“Donghyuck,” Renjun shudders, feeling sensitive all over as he spills everything he has to offer inside his lover, painting him with his release.

Renjun moans as Donghyuck pats his head softly in a comforting manner, opening his eyes and watching the twisted expression of pure bliss on Renjun’s face. Donghyuck smiles, “Good?”

Renjun doesn’t say anything for a moment, he just falls forward on Donghyuck from tired limbs. Donghyuck snorts and Renjun slips out of him, sliding over until he’s on Donghyuck’s side. A bit Renjun’s come slides out of him, Donghyuck can’t help the flush on his cheeks from the new feeling. “I need a shower,” He says.

Renjun seems to recharge quickly after that statement, he wiggles his brows. “Let’s go to the bathroom then,” He grins with a devious look.

 

 

 

 

“When you said let’s go to the bathroom,” Donghyuck starts as he adjusts himself between Renjun’s legs, bare back to the other boy’s chest, his soft cock pressing against his lower spine. “This isn’t what I thought you meant.”

“Are you complaining right now?” Renjun remarked, childishly swinging his toe under the water to knock along Donghyuck’s ankle. “I just ran you a warm bath after sex and this is the reaction I get.”

“Hey,” Donghyuck smirks. “This is new for me, Huang.”

Renjun snorts, “Trust me, me too, Lee.”

It falls silent for a couple moments; they use that time to relax their bodies and adjust to the fact that they’re showering together, and no sex is involved this time around. Strangely, Renjun doesn’t feel like he’s broken one of his rules, it feels good to be laid up with Donghyuck like this, even in a bathtub where the water reaches just above their abdomen.

“We barely make it,” Donghyuck notes with a soft chuckle as he stretched his feet out in the bath. “It's a good thing you’re skinny, Renjun.” He points at their feet, buried in the water.

“Don’t move too much,” Renjun scolds as he lays back into the bath, his head cushioned on the hard wall as one arm rests along the edge of the tub. “I’m trying to relax, Hyuck.”

Donghyuck had only snickered at his words, carefully leaning back into Renjun’s chest, sliding down just a bit so that he can use Renjun’s shoulder as a cushion for his neck. “This is nice,” Now that he has sunk a bit lower into the water, his bends his knees to make room for his long legs.

Renjun reaches over him the best he can to place a warm, wet hand on one of Donghyuck’s knees before he gets too cold. “I can be thoughtful too, thanks.”

Donghyuck chuckles again, shoulders shaking, the water forming waves from his light movement. “Here I thought you had killed chivalry,” Donghyuck smirked to himself as his eyes land on the hand Renjun has on his exposed knee.

Renjun sits back with his eyes closed, unbothered by his words as he lets the knots in his body ease up in the warm water. He hears Donghyuck’s wet hand emerge from under the water, and the next thing he feels is Donghyuck’s fingers leaving water droplets on his dry arm form its trail. Renjun pries one eye open to watch the way the other boy swirls his pruned-up index finger around the back of Renjun’s hand that is resting on Donghyuck’s knee, tracing his bruised like birthmark. He unconsciously let a smile slip on his lips as he closes his eyes again and rests his head back on the cool wall, allowing Donghyuck to run his fingers along his arm and hand.

Renjun turns his hand over on instinct, opening his palm and feeling Donghyuck trace the new lines of territory. “Entertained?” Renjun muses with his eyes closed, pearly whites peaking through his smile as Donghyuck draws patterns.

“A little,” Donghyuck confesses in a rather sweet tone, one that Renjun hadn’t quite heard before until now that they rest in a rather intimate position without the context of sex looming over them. “Your hand is small,” He says as he places his own palm over Renjun’s open one.

Renjun hums back, allowing Donghyuck to do as he places with his fingers. “Does that matter?” Renjun smugly replied, eyes still shut, but smirk piercing at the back of Donghyuck’s head as a heavy reminder of earlier. “I didn’t hear you complain when they were inside of you.”

“I’m not complaining,” Donghyuck scoffs in a playful tone, placing his hand over Renjun’s once more before swiftly sliding his fingers between the cracks of Renjun’s hand to hold.

Renjun’s eyes finally open, but slowly. Donghyuck curls his fingers and then uncurls them before curling them again to clench Renjun’s hand. Renjun only closes his fingers after a brief moment of comparing their hands and noting that he does indeed have a hand a bit smaller than Donghyuck, but that is far from bothering him. Instead what bothers him, or rather makes his heart pound, is the act of actually holding Donghyuck’s hand as they lay in the water, relaxing after one of their many amazing rounds of sex.

Renjun feels oddly complete like this.

Donghyuck doesn't remove his hand, only resting his arm over Renjun so their hands can stay locked. After a while, Renjun’s arm begins to feel like static from having the back of his hand pressed into Donghyuck’s bony knee and the boy’s arm resting on his. Instead of pulling away, however, he drags their intertwined fingers down into the water, resting them above Donghyuck’s belly, softly brushing the back side of his hand along the head of Donghyuck’s cock innocently.

“How’s your neck?” Renjun questions, nicely kissing at his nape and the side of his neck in a careful manner.

Donghyuck hums and tilts his head slightly to allow him access, “Sore.” He replies honestly. When he feels Renjun tense a bit behind him, he snorts softly. “It doesn’t hurt, Renjun, it’s just sore. You took good care of me.”

Renjun sighs in relief at that, “Good.” He nips at his neck, earning himself a moan from Donghyuck because the skin is still sensitive.

“This is nice,” Donghyuck repeats, and Renjun doesn't have the heart to tell him that in only a matter of minutes, both of their asses and lower backs will fall asleep.

Instead he nods his head in agreement and turns his head a bit to the side to bury his nose along the side of Donghyuck’s head, brushing his hair. “Yeah,” He whispers, accidentally enticing a giggle from Donghyuck for breathing into his ear.

His smile grows wider along the boy’s temple, “We should do this more often,” Donghyuck says with a soft yawn.

Renjun nods his head, nose knocking along the side of his head. He closes his eyes once again, “Enjoy this while you can because your heavy and soon, I’m going to want to get out.” He jokes, heart blossoming as Donghyuck throws his head back further on his shoulder and laughs, sending the vibrations of his happiness to Renjun that evokes a cheek hurting smile to match his lover.

Although his teasing, Renjun could stay like this for hours with his fingers tangled with Donghyuck’s, even if his body went numb.

 

—

 

“ _Ah,_ _please don’t stop_ —What the fuck?!” Yukhei screeches, blanket flying over the naked boy on his lap in record speed when he barges into the room. Renjun had forgotten he was a high school athlete.

Renjun’s not entirely sure what Yukhei was trying to hide, he knows seems Jeno’s backside naked plenty of times when they used to fuck. He can spot the pale bottom with a mole on his plum right butt cheek, he can’t help but laugh at the mortified look on Yukhei’s face. Not to mention, Jeno’s head is covered over Yukhei’s cover, pointy and right on his lap. Renjun should feel bad for catching Jeno mid blowjob and forcing them to stop before Yukhei got his nut it, but his kinky sides shines through and he can’t help but smirk. He’s almost a hundred percent positive Donghyuck would love to hear about this too.

“Oh um,” Yukhei clears his throat, cheeks red as Jeno remains frozen on his dick. “My dear roommate, Renjun,” He calls out loudly and obnoxiously, clearly trying to warn Jeno.

Renjun’s smirk only grows wider, “Cut the shit, I know Jeno’s under the blanket.”

Jeno emerges quickly from Yukhei’s lower half, peeking through the over the cover with a glare. He wipes at the spit on his chin, “What do you want, Renjun?”

“We were gonna tell you!” Yukhei shouts in defense, pushing Jeno slightly so that the other boy gets the hint to move to sit beside him instead of between his legs. The cover pulls at both of their waists, exposing the matching love marks they have on their bodies. “I wanted to tell you!”

“Oh yeah?” Renjun raises a brow, hands on his waist as he stares Yukhei down. “Before or after you fucked Jeno?” He decides he has a few seconds to spare to tease Yukhei.

If Yukhei was a dog, his tail would be tucked between his legs and his ears would be flatten on his head right now from Renjun’s (fake) scolding. “I really wanted to tell you,” His tone is small and defeated.

Jeno grabs his shoulder, “He’s just fucking with you.” He murmurs in his ear before turning to glare at Renjun for intruding. “Renjun, this better be good.”

Renjun blinks for a second as he remembers why he had intruded to begin with. “Fuck,” He curses himself as he smacks his forehead with his palm to which Yukhei winces at. “I think I’m in love with Donghyuck.”

“You think?” Jeno deadpans at the same time Yukhei screams out, “Oh my god!”

“No,” Renjun moans in defeat as he moves to sit on the edge of the bed, body moving to slightly facing them. “I’m in love with him,” He sighs.

“Oh my god,” Yukhei repeats, this time quieter.

Jeno doesn’t say anything for a moment, but when Renjun flickers his eyes towards him he finds that he’s smiling from ear to ear. “I’m happy for you Renjun,” He finally says, eyes turned into crescent moons as he sincerely looks at Renjun. “Donghyuck looks like he’s in love with you too.”

Renjun sucks in a sharp breath because truthfully, he sorts of knows it too. There’s something about Donghyuck that is spontaneous and often times hard to read, but even that can’t doubt Renjun from the feeling he gets when Donghyuck looks at him with such fondness. Renjun isn’t dense, he may be stubborn and a bit more guarded than Donghyuck is when it comes to love, but he knows well enough that this is reciprocated love. He hadn’t had much of it before this, but now that Donghyuck has given him a taste, he finds that it’s got his heart beating out of his chest in the best way possible.

“God, I’m really in love with him,” Renjun repeats, watching the way Yukhei smiles brightly and nods in an encouraging manner. “He’s so fucking annoying,” He beams, cheeks hurting as he just _thinks_ about Donghyuck Lee.

“When are you going to tell him?” Yukhei jumps in excitement from his spot, gripping the sheets so that he doesn’t expose his naked lower half.

Renjun pauses for a moment, he hasn’t quite thought about when he should bring it up to Donghyuck. “I don’t know,” He mumbled to himself as he looks away from them. “Next week?”

“Why next week?” Jeno immediately shakes his head, “You should tell him tomorrow before you chicken out.”

“Yeah, but—“

“Tonight!” Yukhei suddenly exclaims with wide eyes, “You should go over there right now and tell him.”

Renjun almost pales at the suggestion before Jeno steps in once again with a small smile, “Renjun, we’ve never seen you this certain in your life about someone.” He starts carefully, “Why wait when you can be with him today?”

The problem isn’t that Renjun is afraid Donghyuck will refuse him, the problem is that Renjun has been single for so long he’s not sure he can fulfill the gaps of a boyfriend. He knows there’s not much that would change between Donghyuck and he, but he doesn’t just want to be with Donghyuck. He wants to be someone Donghyuck can introduce to his parents, someone he can take to family get together and boast about. Renjun isn’t sure if he can give him everything he needs and that’s a scary thought.

“You overthink too much,” Jeno speaks up again when he notices Renjun has gone silent. “You can’t see it, but we can all see how well you two complement one another.”

Yukhei nods his head with a small smile, “Renjun, it’s nice seeing you like this.” He slowly brings his covered knees to his chest as he fondly stares at him. “You just look a lot happier when he’s around.”

Renjun smiles softly to himself at their nice words, “I just don’t want much to change between us, I’m comfortable with how things are.”

“That’s something you need to discuss with him about.” Jeno sincerely responds, “If it makes you feel any better, you guys already act like you’re dating, so what more can change?”

Renjun knows Jeno and Yukhei would never sugar coat or lie to him, they’re his best friends after all. Which is why, he has little time to think on his rush of their pep talk before he stands with balled fist. “Fuck it!” He shouts, “I’m gonna tell him right now.”

Yukhei jumps up then, completely forgetting that he’s naked. He rushes over to Renjun and wraps his arms over his body, lifting him slightly to shake. “I’m so proud of you!”

“Thanks, Yukhei,” Renjun mumbles into his chest before pushing at his sides to get away. “Now get off me, your dick is poking my waist.”

 

—

 

“Renjun?” Donghyuck smiles wide as he swings his door open, leaning his head against the frame to stare back at Renjun. “You didn’t mention you were going to come over today.”

“That’s because I had little time to think over this,” Renjun confesses as he pushes past Donghyuck until he’s inside, beelining for the couch to sit. “Where is Mark and Jaemin?” He turns over to look at the other boy.

Donghyuck shuts the door behind him, pressing his back to it as he meets Renjun’s eyes from the couch. “At the movies,” He smiles softly at him. “What’s up?”

“I wanna talk,” Renjun confidently says and it’s nothing like he’s ever been before when addressing his feelings.

Donghyuck’s smile doesn’t waver, not even when he walks closer and sits on the coffee table, right in front of Renjun. Their knees knock against one another, Renjun stares down at proximity with a content feeling blanketing him.

Donghyuck reaches out to pick an eyelash strand from under his eye, “Okay,” He says distractedly as he knits his brows and squints his eyes when he stares at the eyelash strand. “What did you want—“

“I’m in love with you,” Renjun sheepishly says, yet it’s the first time he doesn’t feel like he’s going to throw up.

Donghyuck sucks in a sharp breath at his confession, though Renjun still feels oddly confident. “Did not expect that,” He confesses.

“Seriously?” Renjun questions back with knitted brows.

Donghyuck clears his throat, “I mean…” He bites his bottom lip in thought before releasing. “I expected it, but not on a Thursday night at—“ He obnoxiously lifted up his phone, pushing the screen into Renjun’s space once he caught the time. “Eleven at night.”

“Donghyuck,” Renjun breathes out in desperate. “I just said I’m in love with you, can you say it back already.”

“Wow,” Donghyuck smirks at him. “Who said I’m in love with you?”

“ _Please_ ,” Renjun sounds like he’s out of breath. His own heart is starting to ring in his ears from Donghyuck’s stalling.

“I don’t know,” Donghyuck unkindly jokes with a raised brow. “This is kinda fun. Having the upper hand, I mean.”

“Donghyuck,” Renjun whines again, this time with a look of disbelief and pure betrayal.

The other boy finally breaks into a sincere smile as he latches himself to Renjun. “Isn’t it obvious, Injun?” He pauses and Renjun watches the love flourish in his eyes. “That I’m in love with you too?”

“Hearing it from your own lips sounds a lot better,” Renjun confesses in a content sight as he feels Donghyuck’s arms go around his neck.

Donghyuck beams and leans in close to brush their noses lightly against one another before craning his neck back to catch a good look at Renjun. “You’re such a sap,” He teases. “Who would have thought?”

“You are so insufferable,” Renjun whispers in an affectionate tone between their lips.

“Mmhh,” Donghyuck hums between them, eyes darting down to look at Renjun’s lips. “Can you kiss me already? I’ve been wanting to—“

Renjun’s lips collide against his in an instant (and he’ll quickly learn that this is a very efficient way to get Donghyuck to shut up). Turning his head slightly to match Renjun with closed eyes, Donghyuck melts into the kiss easily. He’s eager and Renjun entertains his wishes by obediently opening his mouth for Donghyuck’s naughty tongue to slip past his lips.

Renjun wishes he would have done this months ago, but he finds the wait was well worth it. The way Donghyuck moans, arms removing themselves from Renjun’s neck so that his hands can rest on the boy’s cheeks to hold. Donghyuck is desperate, needy and determined with the way he moves his lips against Renjun’s. His tongue swipes along Renjun’s and his lips capture the boy’s bottom lip to pull slightly before diving back in. Renjun lets him do as he pleases, instead gripping his hips as Donghyuck swallows him whole.

Renjun pulls back first for a small breath of air, he wipes at the spit along his bottom lip. Donghyuck only smirks at him, reaching out to grab his shirt and pull him back in until their noses brush. “You owe me,” He ghosts along his lips.

“For what?”

Donghyuck licks his own lips as his eyes flicker down to Renjun’s, “For depriving me of kissing you since day one.”

Renjun smirks back, a hand creeping up to settle on Donghyuck’s nape as their forehead’s touch softly. “Alright,” He lovingly knocks their noses against one another once again. “No rush, we have so much time, baby.”

Donghyuck smiles as he presses their lips together, “You’re right.” He promises against his lips as his eyes fall shut.

 

—

 

“Babe? _Baby?”_ Donghyuck muses as he tickles the back of Renjun’s neck with his nose, arms wrapped tightly around his waist as they sit on the couch.

Renjun’s expression turns sour, but his eyes never leave the television screen, fingers rapidly moving along the switch controller. “Too cheesy, I hate it.” He replies in an earnest tone. “How about I call you just Donghyuck.”

“So, you hate using babe and baby, but you’re fine with using kitty or kitten.” Renjun can’t see him, but he can hear the judgement in Donghyuck’s voice from behind him.

Renjun rolls his eyes as he punches the buttons, “I only use those when we’re having sex.” He says in a distracted tone. “And I say them to _you._ ”

Donghyuck hums and reaches between Renjun’s arm and body, slipping his hand through the space and sliding down until he finds the end of Renjun’s shirt. He slides his hand under the other boy’s shirt to spread his palm against Renjun’s warm stomach. He hooks his chin on his shoulder, turning his head just slightly to blow on Renjun’s neck as his hand slides lower to toy with the string of Renjun’s sweats.

Renjun groans, eyes still trained on the screen. “Give me twenty minutes, I have like three more levels to get through before I hit the castle.”

Donghyuck scoffs and pulls his hand back, leaning off of Renjun and instead slumping back onto the couch in disbelief. It was driving him crazy since this morning, Renjun had been playing the game since Donghyuck came over at eleven. It was truly a sin that he just sat on the couch with mess on the coffee table, clad in a loose sleeping t-shirt and sweats. Donghyuck could _see_ Renjun’s dick print and the fact that Renjun had already denied a blowjob and now a handjob to play Mario bros was driving Donghyuck insane.

“Why’d you wear sweats anyway?” Donghyuck unconsciously hisses from the ranting going on in his head.

Renjun snorts, but never looks back at him and it’s annoying how Donghyuck gets further turned on. “If I knew asking you out would mean I’d have to deal with how _needy_ you can get, I wouldn't have done it.”

Donghyuck scoffs once again, “If I knew saying yes to you meant I got laid less, I would have said no, dickhead.”

Renjun laughs in an annoyingly rich and attractive tone that drives the other boy insane. “That’s a cute pet name,” He finally tosses Donghyuck a short look over his shoulder. It’s brief and quick, but Donghyuck will take what he can get.

“Dickhead?” He repeats, “What? Are we into degrading now?”

“We might be.”

“Wanna give it a try?” Donghyuck is back on him again, tongue poking out to flick at his earlobe. He bites it softly, “Can’t fuck me properly anymore? You probably can’t. You’re too fucking weak now—“

“Donghyuck,” Renjun says in a warning tone as he presses down on the x button harshly, his thumb going white.

“Useless,” Donghyuck punches back with a smirk, lips ghosting along his ear as a breathless laugh echoes out. He strains his neck and mouths along Renjun’s neck, “Maybe I should call Guanheng up since you can’t—“

Renjun turns around and roughly pins Donghyuck back into the couch, “Careful...” He says in a low voice, completely forgetting about the game and focusing on pressing his knee between Donghyuck’s leg. “You’re so bold, my little _cockslut_.” He’s finally exactly where Donghyuck wants him, playing so well into his fantasy that it almost leaves Donghyuck a bit lightheaded.

Donghyuck moans, completely held in place by Renjun’s hands on his wrists. “Why don’t you just fuck me here… unless you can’t.” He smirks, eyes innocently blinking up at him.

Renjun smirks back at him, “You’re such a brat.” He muses as he releases one hand on the boy’s wrist, “Okay, if you want me to fuck you so bad then I’ll make sure you’re fucked really good, baby boy.” Renjun leans in to lick at side of Donghyuck’s neck before nipping lightly on a spot under his jaw. “Hands and knees, cockslut.”

“Right here?” Donghyuck gasps out when Renjun pulls back to pull the strings of his sweats with a determined look, towering over Donghyuck. “On the couch?” He questions back in excitement.

Renjun growls as he hooks his thumbs along the band of his boxers and sweats, his cock twitched at the sight of Donghyuck gulping. “Don’t make me repeat myself, kitten.”

Donghyuck squeaks in excitement as he turns on his hands and knees on the couch, reaching his hand back to dig into his back pocket for the lube he has brought. He smirks and holds it up for Renjun to take, “Finger me first?”

Renjun smirks at him, “I don’t think you deserve that for being such a brat, baby.” He calls out as watches the way Donghyuck’s expression turns from triumph to desperation. “Real cocksluts earn it, can you do that?”

Donghyuck grips the bottle of lube his hand with a hiss. Renjun raises a brow at him expectantly. He hisses out, “I can do it.”

And like a good brat, he does it.

 

 

 

 

“Renjun, Renjun, Renjun,” Donghyuck choruses out with the side of his face pressed into the cushion of the couch. “Right there, _please_ —“ He stops himself, instead gasping when Renjun roughly reaches into his hair to pull him up from the couch.

Donghyuck rests his hands flat on the couch’s armrest as Renjun fucks faster into him from behind, pulling on his hair so that his neck is stretched out. “Is this what you want?” Renjun punctuates his words with a thrust of his hips. “To be fucked like this? Look at you, taking it so well.”

“Yes,” Donghyuck moans back with clamped eyes, one hand reaching back up to play with his own nipple as Renjun continues to fuck into him. “Renjun, I’m gonna—“

“Renjun!” Yukhei squeaks in complete mortification from the door as both Donghyuck and Renjun freeze on the couch.

Donghyuck instantly falls forward onto the armrest when it dawns on him that they can probably see everything. He’s thankful the armrest at least covers his lower half, but now he’s certain that they can see his ass cheeks glued to his boyfriend while Renjun’s dick twitches inside of him rather hotly at being caught.

Donghyuck’s cheeks heat up and in a small voice he says, “Hi, Jeno and Yukhei, back so soon from grocery shopping?”

Yukhei holds up his grocery bags with a numb expression, “Yeah, Walmart was pretty lonely today.”

“Can we not try have a casual conversation when my dick is literally inside of my boyfriend’s ass?”

Jeno seems to snap out of his trance then, “I hate you, Renjun.” He says before grabbing Yukhei’s wrist so they can turn around and get the hell out of there before Renjun does something shameless. “Come on, Yukhei, we forgot the cheese—“

“No we didn’t—“ Yukhei knits his brows in confusion.

“Yukhei,” Jeno shoots him a sharp look. “The _cheese_ ,” He stresses as he nods his head in the direction of the door. “We forgot it.”

Yukhei nods his head upon understanding, “Oh, right, the _cheese_.”

Renjun holds onto Donghyuck’s waist, “Oh my god, just go get your fucking cheese already or I swear—“

“Don’t stain the couch or you’re paying the fine!” Jeno chides as Yukhei shuts the door, leaving Donghyuck to laugh into his hands at the absurdity of the entire situation.

Renjun smiles softly at his laughter, he leans down over him to kiss his shoulder blade before sliding more kisses up until he reaches his cheek. “Having fun, baby?” He kisses the shell of his ear.

Donghyuck removes his face from his hands with red cheeks and a bright smile, he turns to look over at Renjun from his shoulder. “I love you,” He says sweetly.

“I love you too,” Renjun leans back down to kiss his lips before pulling back and lightly spanking his boyfriend’s bottom before shame can reside overtake them (not that it would anyway). “Now, where were we, my naughty little cockslut?”

**Author's Note:**

> ok now u can slaughter me ;; but isnt rj so h*t? devastating  
> anyway thank u for reading! i don't have much to say but tysm if u stayed this long and read everything <3 ily!  
> come talk to me!!
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/iustsick) ♡


End file.
